Priestess of Power
by KaliAnn
Summary: A voodoo priestess ghost wants revenge on Plasmius and Phantom, and is determined to gain ultimate power. She's more dangerous than either halfa suspects. Can Danny and Vlad work together to stop her before she destroys them and their ghosts halves?
1. Nadera

In the farthest reaches of the Ghost Zone lay a small village that most ghosts avoided like the plague. There was a ring of trees and strange plants that formed a natural barrier around a small group of huts. Strung around the entire village were strange charms and magical relics littered the village. Walking around the village were ghost unlike any other. They were more zombie-like then ghost like.

At the far end of the village there was a large hut divided into two rooms. One room was a combination bedroom and kitchen. The other room was decorated very strangely and gave off a bad vibe. Several shelves contained magical tomes and bottles full of strange spell ingredients. Dangling from the ceiling were crystals, animals skins, and stars. There was even a skylight. There were musical instruments on the far wall and a set of cages. In the center of the room was a huge table with a bronze basin filled with a green liquid. There were also several bones on the table along with a tablet.

Standing over the table was a young teenage ghost girl about fourteen years old. She had light green skin, neon green eyes, long black hair and a pair of fangs. She was wearing a pair of black stiletto knee high boots, netting, a black leather skirt, black halter with diamonds encrusted on it, a pair of white gloves, a gold necklace with an amethysts pendant, skull earrings, and a purple cloak. Her name was Nadera, High Priestess of the Ghost Zone. She was a master of the dark arts including the art of voodoo.

Nadera waved a hand over the surface of the basin and gazed intensely at swirling pictures forming inside. "So my patience has finally paid off. After six hundred years the time for my revenge draws near. Soon all the pieces will be in place and I will gain what should have been mine. So those who hurt me will pay."

The pool of water displayed the picture of two ghosts fighting. The scene was of a recent battle between Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius. Both halfas were using their powers against each other in an endless battle between good and evil.

"Fools, if only they knew the truth. But of course they have no idea of their origins. And if I am to gain my power they must stay in ignorance of the truth. I must weaken both them and their human halves if I am to be successful and for that I will need help. The Prophecy will come true for _me_ not them!" she snarled.

She glanced at the tablet that rested next to the basin. It had been in her collection for centuries. "This day has been foreseen since the fall of Pariah Dark. Even Clockwork can't deny the truth behind this prophecy for it was him who stated it! He has tried to stop me in the past, but this time I will prevail for I have destiny on my side!"

She picked up the prophecy and began to read it, the words glowing with power as she invoked the ancient words.

_Centuries ago a father and son ruled the land of the dead in peace. _

_Loved by their people and adored by their family they feared nothing._

_Both killed in battle they await a chance to be reborn and live again._

_Guarded by the Guardian of Time, he will find them the place to live._

_Born to the realm of humans and bodies of humans on opposing sides._

_Neither one remembering the other or what their lives were before._

_Father will be born to a human of power, wealth, and great might._

_His heart will be filled with nothing, but rage and loneliness._

_The son will be born to a pair of hunters who will hunt his past kind._

_He will have friends, a sister who loves him, and be a hero to all._

_Again and again the father and son will battle for personal reasons._

_They will be unaware of the truth about their relation between them._

_But soon their past memories will return to them in dreams of fear. _

_The two will struggle to survive against a strange, but familiar foe._

_But when the moon of the ghosts and the stars of the humans align,_

_A gateway between the two worlds will form connecting the two._

_Only at this time can the ultimate power be gained or lost forever._

_But be wary of the heart of humans and a mother's love for her child._

"I have long since deciphered the meaning of the prophecy. For my plan to work I must move in the world of humans and bring the two halfas here soon. Before the moon and stars align so that I might be prepared for the ceremony. Servants! Attend to me now!" Nadera cried out.

The zombie ghosts entered the room and bowed respectfully at their priestess feet. They were one hundred percent obedient to her and followed all her commands without question. She loved ordering them around.

"You called for us Mistress?" the leader of the zombies, a black a green skulled one, asked in a dull voice.

"I need you to scour the Ghost Zone and find me these items. I will need them for a potion. Hurry and find them before I lose my patience with you. Now go!" she commanded and with a bow they were gone.

"Its so hard to find good help these days. Now where was I oh yes, my ancient foes. Soon they will pay. Enjoy your freedom and piece of mind for now, because soon you will both be my prisoners," she cackled as the swirling portal showed the two halfas sleeping in their beds both having nightmares.

Danny was in his bed tossing and turning. He clutched his sheets tightly in fear and was talking softly in his sleep. "No, stop leave me alone. What's going on?" he moaned softly.

_Danny found himself in a huge dinning hall sitting at an elegant table filled with strange, but familiar food. It was a feast fit for a king. All around him were servants attending to his every needs. A huge emerald fire blazed in the fireplace to his right. Sitting at the table with him was a man and a women, but he couldn't make out their faces._

_"Father, I fear you are making a huge mistake. The people of the Zone must be assured of strong leadership. After the defeat of Pariah Dark surely they want strong leadership to keep order," he found himself saying._

_"Son, you don't understand. It is precisely because of what Pariah Dark did during his rule that we must listen to the people and try to rule fair and just. If we frighten them to much or try to control them they will rebel against us and all of the Ghost Zone will plunge into enternal chaos," replied his father. His voice sounded very familiar, but Danny couldn't place it._

_"Your father is right my little phantom. We must be cautious with every step we take or risk losing control. I must leave you to now. I'm needed elsewhere. Will you to be alright together?" the women asked kindly standing up. Although he couldn't see her Danny could feel nothing, but kindness and loving coming from her._

_"We'll be fine Mother don't worry so much. Father and I will deal with the people today. You take care of your business. Will talk more at dinner," Danny reassured her._

_"Yes my love you needn't worry about us. Daniel and I will be just fine. Go run along now and take care of the castle's needs. We'll be fine," the man assured her giving her a kiss._

_"I know you two will be fine, but what about…"_

Suddenly Danny woke up to the sound of a car alarm going off. He was sweating like crazy and had twisted the sheets around him so tightly he almost couldn't breath. His heart was pounding like crazy.

"What was that all about? I've never had a dream like that before. It seemed so real, but it couldn't be. Why would I be dreaming about the Ghost Zone? It doesn't make any sense," he told himself.

He got up and walked over the window. Opening it up he gazed up at the stars watching them glittering like diamonds. He loved the stars they always made him feel so good and peaceful. Whenever the clouds covered them he always felt strange. It didn't make much sense.

"That strange feeling makes as much sense at that crazy dream. Why am I worrying about it so much? It doesn't mean anything. I should go back to bed and try and get some sleep," he said closing the window.

As he headed for bed he suddenly felt an intense burning on his right palm. He clutched it tightly and ran to the bathroom. Filling the sink with cold water he plunged his hand into the water. Soon the pain was gone. When he removed his hand he saw nothing that could have caused the burning sensation. "Okay I'm officially freaked out. Better talk to Sam and Tucker about this tomorrow."

Danny didn't know it, but at the exact same moment Vlad was in his Packers decorated bathroom trying to figure out what could have caused the burning sensation on his palm. He had woken up from a strange dream and then ran to the bathroom after his hand started burning.

"What is going on? Why does my hand hurt and what's with the strange dream? In all my time as a halfa none of this has ever occurred. Something is up and I intend to find out exactly what is going on," Vlad vowed not realizing he was being watched.

"You do that Plasmius. You and Phantom try to figure out what is going on, but I promise you that by the time you do it will be to late. Soon all the pieces will be in place and the ultimate power will be mine!" Nadera said laughing manically.


	2. Interagtion

Skulker was on his island putting the finishing touches on his newly upgraded battle suit. "I just love the heat seeking missles and the poison darts. That Ghost Boy won't know what hit him. When I'm done there won't be enough of him left to mount on my wall. Ha Ha Ha!" he laughed as he fired his missles at cardboard cutouts of Danny Phantom.

Suddenly the sound of moaning filled the air. Skulker turned around to find the source of the sound but there was nothing. "Whose dares threatened Ghost Zone's greatest hunter? Show yourselves you cowards!"

Immediately the ground around his feet erupted sending Skulker crashing into his lair. He shook his head to clear his eyes and what he saw scared the living daylights out of him. It was an army of zombie ghosts, the most feared kind of ghost in all of Ghost Zone!

"Stay back! Get away from me! I warn you I'm armed and dangerous!" He shouted firing a laser blast into the middle of the crowd, but it didn't slow them done. They just kept coming. "Looks like I better retreat. Bye bye you freaks!" he shouted as he took to the air.

Skulker didn't get far before he was brought done by the leader of the zombie ghosts. The green and black skull leader overshadowed him forcing him to the ground. Exiting his body they threw glowing ropes around Skulker and gagged him. Skulker couldn't phase out of the ropes. He was helpless as if he was in his real form.

"We have captured our target. Let us return now to our mistress. Move out men," the leader Skull ordered. With a cheer the zombies picked up their prize and headed back to their village.

Once they returned home they deposited Skulker uncermonesly next to the rest of the captured prizes, which sat tied up next to a huge bonfire. The zombies left him next to their other captives who included everyone who had ever battled Danny Phantom.

The zombies immediately began to start dancing and chanting like crazy. Drums began to beat and flutes played a haunting melody. One by one they began to drink a foul liquid and created a strange smoke that engulfed them.

Skulker managed to undo his gag and spat it out. He was very confused by what was going on and he wanted answers now. "What the heck is going on? Where are we and why have we been brought here?" he demanded.

" We don't know you idiot! We were just minding our own business when all of sudden we were jumped by those zombies!" Desiree whined. Her hands were shackled preventing her from granting any wishes.

"Kidnapping the Warden of the Ghost Zone is against the rules. When I get free I'm going to throw them in my jail for three hundred years!" Walker threatened.

"Will you fools shut up! Your not the one making the rules around here they are! And even if we were free they have stripped us of our powers. Face it dipsticks were here for the ride," Ember yelled at him.

"They can't contain me with these circular bracelets for I am the Box Ghost! Beware my power…" the Box Ghost started to rant before the Lunch Lady shut him up.

"Will you guys be quiet? I think were about to meet the mastermind behind this kidnapping," snapped Spectra still annoyed by the fact she was tied up.

The zombies stopped their mad dancing and chanting. They all stood straight and formed two lines. They each bowed in turn as a person in a cloak strutted down the line. The ghosts looked up at the person with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Who was this person who wielded such power?

The person removed their hood revealing themselves. What they saw shocked them. It was a girl, a teenager girl no older then the Ghost Boy! She smirked at them. "Well, well, well how the mighty have fallen. It's a pity really. From what I've heard about each of you I was expecting all of you to put up more of a fight. No wonder Danny Phantom walks all over you or you let Vlad Plasmius order you about. You're a disgrace to ghosts everywhere."

"Who are you ghost girl who wields such power? Why have you brought us to this unsophisticated realm?" demanded Technus angrily.

"I am Nadera, High Priestess of the Ghost Zone and you are my prisoners. I have been watching all you for months and now I am in need of your services. You will tell me everything I want to know about Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius or perish."

"Why should we tell you anything? Just because you're older then me don't make you the boss of me. You ain't getting anything from me you crazy teen," Youngblood said sticking his tongue out at her.

Nadera glared angrily at them. She hated arrogance and people who thought they were her superiors. She had dealt with enough of that in her past. She was in control now and she had no time for their little games. She had work to do. She held up her hands and shot blue lighting at the group shocking the afterlife out of them.

"That is only a fraction of my ghost powers. If you question me again I will be forced to use more painful methods to get what I desire."

"Bring it on pop princess. Were not scared of you," Ember snapped at her.

"Your nothing, but a big bully. Why don't you go pick on someone else," Pointdexter told her angrily.

The other ghost began shouting in agreement. They renewed the struggles against their bonds. They twisted and turned struggling hard to break free from their prison. That was a mistake.

"I warned you about defying me. Now you shall see why even the great Clockwork fears my power. Even Pariah Dark's lackey the Fright Knight trembles in my presence," Nadera told them darkly. She reached inside a pouch hanging from her side and pulled out a small amount of white powder. Bringing it to her lips she blew it in their faces causing them to cough.

As soon as the dust cleared they began screaming in agony. Their worst nightmares played in front of their eyes and the fear was draining the ectoplasm from their bodies. Soon they were nothing, but withering heaps on the ground.

Nadera watched them bored for a full five minutes. Finally she threw some flower petals on them and chanted, "_Hala Sola, Maynor."_ Instantly their symptoms disappeared and they looked at her with newfound terror. "Now that you can see what I can do I hope you'll be a little more corruptive with my servants? Answer all their questions truthfully and you will be returned to your homes relatively unharmed. Withhold anything and I promise you I will return and extract the information from your minds in the most painful way imagined. Skull! Start the integration and don't disturb me until your done. I will be in my private chambers checking up on my prey," she told her servant. With a swish of her cloak she was gone.

"Now I hope that demonstration has loosened your tongues. If it hasn't I be glad to do it myself," Skull chuckled as his zombie brothers moved in surrounding the prisoners.

Nadera entered her room and went over to her bed. She retrieved her diary from under her bed and quickly wrote an entry. She needed to keep a detailed record of what she was doing incase something went wrong. After that was done she headed into her magical sanctuary.

Nadera adjusted her crystal charms that protected her home. Without them her nemeses, Clockwork, would be able to spy on her in this room. That meddling fool had spoiled her plans in the past, but not this time.

Nadera strode over to the table and picked up some crushed bone. Sprinkling it into the liquid she began to chant, "_Ala Worto Meca Siga._ Show me the one I wish to see. Show me the one they call Danny Fenton or to be more accurate Danny _Phantom!_" The pool glowed and rippled before showing Nadera what she wished to see.

Danny was currently at Casper High talking to Sam and Tucker about the weird dream he had last night. "It was really weird. I've never had a dream like that before. It felt almost real," he told them as he shut his locker.

"But in your dream took place in the Ghost Zone and you said that you didn't regencies where you were," Sam pointed out.

"I know, but the people who were in it felt familiar to me. I me I know I never saw their faces, but I felt like I'd met them somewhere before. Could this be some type of new ghost power?" Danny asked.

"I don't think so. It doesn't sound like anything, but a bad dream. Besides that still doesn't explain why your hand started hurting so badly. I've checked every medical database around and I haven't found anything that could explain it," Tucker told him.

"Well whatever it was I hope it's passed. I really can't deal with any ghosts stuff right now. My grades are in the toilet as it is. If I don't pull them up soon I'm going to have to take summer school," Danny complained as he walked right in to Dash.

"Fentona! Why don't you watch were your walking! I ought to give you a knuckle sandwich," Dash threatened shoving him against the lockers.

"Come on Dash can't this wait? We got class in five minutes," Danny pleaded. Dash ignored him and socked him in the stomach before dropping him.

"There will be more of that later Fentona. Right now I have to get to class. Later losers," Dash yelled laughing as he entered Lancer's class followed by the trio of friends.

"Everything okay Mr. Fenton? If it is please take your seat. Class, open your textbooks to page three hundred and ten. We'll begin reading our short stories. Try to not fall asleep," Mr. Lancer warned.

Danny was trying to concentrate, but was having difficulty. His palm was starting to burn again with more intensity then the last time. He raised his hand to go to the nurse when his mind exploded.

_Danny was back in the Ghost Zone just outside a huge castle. He was older then the last vision. When he been inside he'd been a little kid now he was twelve years old and with his father._

"_Are we going hunting today Father?" Danny asked most anxious to test his skills. He still couldn't make out the man and though he couldn't see himself he felt different, almost weighed down._

"_Yes, son, we are going hunting today. We will be joined today by some of the greatest hunters of all time. Our prey shall be the ghost animal that runs free in the wild forest. I hope you won't be disappointed if you fail to catch one," the older man said mounting a magnificent black steed. _

"_I won't be father. I only wish mother and…" Danny started to say_

Danny moaned and blinked. He was lying on the floor next to his desk with Sam and Tucker kneeling next to him. Everyone was glancing at him curiously. He glanced at his right palm noticing the pain was gone.

"Mr. Fenton I think you should go get checked out by the nurse. Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley will escort you. The rest of you back to your seats please we have work to do," Mr. Lancer said as he called order back to class.

Once outside of class Sam demanded an explanation from Danny. But he just shook his head unsure of what to say. All he knew for certain was that something was seriously wrong.

Nadera frowned not pleased by the events she had just witnessed. "His memories are returning much sooner then expected. I must finish my potion soon if I am to prevent him or Plasmius from learning the whole truth," she muttered under her breath.

There was a slight rustling of the curtain behind her and she felt someone enter the room. "Forgive the intrusion Mistress, but I needed to speak with you." Skull informed her.

"This better be important Skull. I need to start work on that potion immediately if my plans are to succeed. You did remember to bring back the ingredients I asked for when you retrieved our captives?" Nadera asked.

"Yes I have the ingredients right here in my bag. But I thought you might want to know that we have gotten almost all the information out of them about the two halfas. However they are withholding certain information that I think is vital to the success of the mission," Skull reported.

"We shall see about that. Come Skull its time I find out for myself what exactly my prisoners know about my foes."

The ghost captives looked like they had died all over again. The zombie ghosts were ruthless when it came to retracting information from their captives. They had told them everything they knew and still they hadn't been released.

"We've told you everything about our encounters with the Ghost Boy. Why are we still prisoners in this technological inferior land?" demanded Technus.

"Because my servant believes you are withholding information and I trust his judgment. I have been merciful so far in handling you, but if you don't reveal to me what your hiding I will be forced to torture you to get the information," Nadera commented standing in front of them.

"Dearie we have told you all we know. Now please let us go," the Lunch Lady begged.

"Yeah you think we like being tortured by zombies? Give us a break!" whined Kitty.

"None of us are hiding anything from you," Johnny added.

"Then you won't be hurt by my amythesis. It has the power to go into your minds and reveal all your secrets. Don't bother resisting it just causes more pain," Nadera snidely told them as she touched the pendent. Immediately a dark purple beam hit each of them in the head and they screamed as she tore apart their minds searching for the truth.

Their thoughts traveled through the beams into the pendent and then into her mind. She saw what they had been trying to keep from her. It seemed the Observants had placed Clockwork in charge of both halfas, Danny after an incident with a future evil self who was locked up in his tower and Vlad after attempting to clone the halfa. Clockwork was now watching their every move with great scrutiny. She frowned knowing this could be a problem.

Abruptly she cut off the power from her pendent leaving the ghost unconscious. "So Clockwork has been keeping an eye on my prey. I will have to be careful to avoid him. Skull! Have your men return these prisoners to their homes and make sure they have no memories of what has happened. They may be idiots, but I'll need them later on. Once your done return here I'll have a job for you to. Right now I need to start making a potion. Move out!" she ordered storming back towards her hut.

Skull did as he was ordered taking the ghosts back to his home. Not realizing he was being watched by Clockwork from his tower. "So it seems Nadera is back to her old tricks. I may have to play my hand sooner then expected if the halfas are to survive."


	3. Switch

Nadera was finishing mixing together the last ingredients for her potion when Skull returned. He waited patiently in the doorway not wishing to disturb her. "Lets see a pinch of powdered human bone, a drop of bats blood, one scorpion stinger, three crushed white roses, and lastly the ectoplasm of my fellow ghosts to keep my ghost form stable in the mortal realm. My potion is almost complete. I only need one more ingredient to completed my soul switching potion," Nadera revealed to him.

"I'm afraid I don't understand you plan to do Mistress. If you would be kind enough to explain to me what exactly your planning I be happy to help out in anyway I can," Skull reassured her. He hated to see his Mistress upset.

He remembered when she had arrived at the village dressed in a strange purple dress/jumpsuit. She had been bleeding ectoplasm and her hair and clothes were a mess. The only thing that really stood out about her was her amethyst pendent. He swore he had seen it somewhere before, but no idea where. She looked like she had been in a fight and seeing how he had been the only zombie ghost still awake he had dragged her into the safety of the village.

It had taken days for her to recover her strength. He had stood guard over her the entire time. When she had finally awakened he had finished building the hut for her. It hadn't taken long for her to reveal her magical talents and resurrect the rest of his kind. Since then she had ruled his people with just and fairness. They in turn had pledged to aid her in her quest for vengeance no matter what the costs.

Nadera smiled at Skull. She could never be mad at him. "Its simple Skull. We both know Clockwork will be keeping an extra close eye out on the portals leading to the human realms for me. And that if I do manage to get to the human world the halfas ghost sense will alert them to my presence. So to kill two birds with one stone I need to switch places with a human girl close to the boy. While my spirit takes over her body her soul will be transferred to this doll," she said holding up a handstiched doll.

"So you need a lock of hair, one for the doll one for the potion. Once you have it you can cast the spell and you can continue with your plan undisturbed. Show me who to get the hair from and I will be back immediately," Skull said eagerly.

"I only have one doll at the moment, but you have three candidates. Allow me to show you," she said waving her hand over the basin. The liquid swirled around before displaying the image of three girls, " Your choices are Valerie, a close friend, Sam, his lover, or his sister, Jazz. The closer the relationship the better chance I have of getting close to him undetected. Also I need someone that Plasmius won't view as to much of a threat. Think you can manage it?"

"Consider it done Nadera. You'll soon have your lock of hair," Skull said before vanishing from sight.

Back in Amity Park it was lunchtime. Danny was talking to his friends trying to figure out what was going on. "I'm telling you something really weird is happening to me. Whatever those visions are, I know there somehow connected to the Ghost Zone. Add to the fact that my hand is burning up like its on fire means something is seriously wrong. I have to find out what and soon!"

"Wow calm down Danny. There's no sense in getting upset. Lets try to get our facts straight before we travel into the Ghost Zone. The last thing we need is to come up against an unknown foe with no plan," Tucker cautioned.

Danny was about to protest when Sam shushed him. "Valerie's is coming this way. I wonder what she wants."

"Sam can't you give it a rest for my sake please? Hey Valerie what's up?" Danny asked pleasantly. He was still wary of her as a ghost hunter, but was sure in time he could convince her that Danny Phantom wasn't a threat.

"Hey guys sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I wanted to check up on you Danny. Did Dash hurt you bad enough to cause you to faint in class? If he did you should report him to the principle. And while you're at it you should get your hand checked out. It really seems to be bothering you," Valerie suggested not taking her eyes off of him.

"Its nothing Val. Really I'm fine and Dash didn't hurt me bad enough to cause my fainting spell. I'm just feeling a little tired lately. I've been having trouble sleeping is all. You don't have to worry," Danny tried to reassure her.

"But if you would just listen to me…" she started to argue when people started screaming. She was too distracted to notice the wisp of blue smoke come out of Danny's mouth. All she saw was a ghost that looked like a zombie come flying through the wall straight at her. "Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed diving under the table for cover.

"Man I wish I had my ghost hunting equipment with me. Then I show these ghost a thing or two," Valerie growled as she crawled out from underneath the table and ran towards the exit.

That's when two more zombie ghost dive-bombed her. She was frozen in place when someone blasted the ghost away. It was the ghost boy, Danny Phantom. "Run get out of here! I hold them off!"

"Why should I trust you?" she demanded angrily. That's when Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and started yanking her towards the exit forcefully.

"Come on we got to get out of here, those ghost seem to be after you and one of them just tried to take a piece of me with them. Let's move it before we get really hurt," Sam urged

"Fine, but we have to look for Danny. He could be seriously hurt!"

"Trust me he's fine, now move!" Sam said looking worriedly over her shoulder at Danny. She hoped he would be able to hold his own against the ghosts.

"Okay what do you horror movie rejects want with my friends anyways?" Danny demanded firing an ectoblast at Skull who went intangible.

"That is none of your concern child. When our mistress gives orders we obey," he replied hurling glowing skulls at him. The explosion sent Danny crashing into the wall. "Continue your search for the girls, I'll deal with him. Go!"

The remaining ghost went invisible and phased through the walls. Skull locked eyes on the young ghost boy who was just getting up. "You can't possibly defeat me, so why bother trying. As we speak my friends are after yours. Soon they will tire and my friends will take their prize," he taunted. He watched him intensely waiting for him to split himself in two. He wasn't disappointed.

Danny's eyes glowed brightly and he let out a yell. Suddenly there was two of him. The second Danny went after Sam and Valerie while the original stayed to deal with Skull. "I don't know who your mistress is, but I would love to meet her!" He shouted flying into the air and grabbing Skull by the leg and flinging him into the wall.

Skull continued to battle him for several minutes knowing the entire time one of his fellow zombie ghosts had gone after Jazz. She was the one with the least protection. He had just received confirmation about the locks of hair when something strange happened.

Danny looked tired out even though he hadn't used his Ghostly Wail. It would have been easy for Skull to finish him off, but that honor belonged to Nadera. So he decided to give him one final taunt. "You don't deserve your reputation as the greatest halfa. That respect should go to Vlad Plasmius. Now he's a worthy challenge not like the little loser before me."

"DON'T CALL ME A LOSER EVER!" he yelled. Suddenly he let out a strangled cry. His hand was glowing with green fire and his symbol matched the glow. Suddenly a brilliant beam of energy shot out off both merging into the letter P. The blast sent Skull and the rest of the zombies all the way back to the Ghost Zone.

Danny Phantom fell to the ground reverting to Danny Fenton. His mind was suddenly filled with another vision only this one was more intense.

_Danny was in the palace again in his ghost mode with a few alterations though he still couldn't make it out. He was staring outside at the moon wishing he could see the stars. "I envy humans, at least in the world of the mortals they have stars to help them find dreams."_

_"You are certainly strange Danny. For someone who dreams of great power you certainly are weird when it comes to your taste in humans. They are weak and should be trampled on. The only good thing about them is their magic," a feminine voice replied to his inquires. _

_Danny turned to the voice ready to retort. He always loved bickering with his…_

Danny woke up with his sister next to him. "Are you okay Danny? Those ghosts were pretty strong. Maybe we should have someone look you over," Jazz told him worriedly.

"I fine really. I just have to wait for my head to stop ringing. What the? Hey Jazz look at this. What do you think it means?" he asked showing her his right palm. In the center of his palm surrounded by a laurel wreath was a stylized P. They both looked at each other wondering what it meant.

Nadera was throwing a temper tantrum. She flung empty potion bottles at the wall and tore at her hair. "NO! Things are progressing to fast! First he gets the mark and his memories are returning at an alarming rate. If I don't slow the progress down soon both him and _Plasmius_ will regain their full powers and I can't risk that. Skull better return soon with that lock of hair or I'll lose my mind!"

"Ask and you shall receive my mistress. Here are the locks of hair you requested. I'm sorry to report that Phantom has grown stronger. You must hurry and make your move before the alignment occurs," Skull reminded her as she put one lock of hair in the potion and the other in the doll.

"I know Skull I know. Its ironic you chose Jazz's hair considering who Phantom is to me. Now I place the doll inside the circles of candles and we're ready to begin. _Sorta Myla Corto Lico! _Switch my soul with the girl who I hold in my hand!" Nadera cried out. Her body took on a blue glow and her eyes widened.

Jazz who had just finished bandaging Danny up gave out a small cry as she felt herself being ripped away from the real world. Her mind screamed in pain before it all went black.

Jazz's body now stood were Nadera's had been. A flash on neon green rings passed over her body reverting it to Nadera who was smiling evilly. "It worked perfectly Skull. Jazz Fenton's soul is trapped in the voodoo doll while my spirit inhabits her body. As long as the doll is kept in the protective circle she can do nothing and Clockwork is helpless to defy me. I will now be able to gather the items I'll need for my revenge. Also I can keep Phantom and Plasmius in check while I get control of their allies. Soon Skull I will have my revenge!" Nadera said laughing manically.


	4. Imposter

Nadera was filling Jazz's now hers purse with a few items she would need in the human world. She kept glancing at her reflection in the mirror. After spending the last six hundred and fourteen years of her life as a ghost it was strange to be a halfa.

"Its very strange Skull. Even though her spirit is trapped in the doll I can still feel her presence inside her body. I can really identify with her struggles. She's so brilliant, beautiful, and deadly. Yet her idiotic parents and _brother_ dismiss her. I know how frustrated she must feel," Nadera growled angrily.

"It seems like the potion that made you a halfa is working too well. Nadera you mustn't forget your goal to obtain the ultimate power. You have a lot to do before the alignment between the ghost moon here and the stars in the human world," Skull reminded her

"Don't you think I know that?" she snapped at him. She snapped her fingers causing a blue fire to appear at Skull's feet causing him to dance around. Smirking she snapped her fingers again causing the fire to extinguish itself. "Sorry, I lost my temper. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Nadera. I know better then to rattle your cage. It's just that you've worked so hard to achieve your revenge. I don't want to see you disappointed."

"Believe me, Skull, that isn't going to happen. With me posing as Jazz Fenton I can get close enough to Phantom's allies and equipment without raising suspicion. Once I've gotten a personal item I can create more voodoo dolls. Not to mention I will be able to place the inscriptions on Danny thus making sure that his human mind and ghost mind don't figure out what those dreams mean or regain his full power. The same goes for Plasmius. I'll use my magic mirror to transport between the realms undetected and to keep an eye on things. While I'm busy with that I need you and the rest of my servants to set up for the ritual and assist me when I call for you," Nadera instructed as she put the last item in her purse.

"I shall make sure that it is taken care of. You best be on your way. Do be careful Mistress. Humans can be just as deadly as ghost and they are far more trickier," Skull warned.

"Don't worry Skull. Were I'm going no ghost will dare follow," Nadera said laughing as she transformed into Jazz Fenton. Using her magic mirror she teleported back to Amity Park.

Nadera took a deep breath and let it out. "So this is what it feels like to be truly alive. It feels good. Well better get started. If I want to prevent Phantom's allies from aiding him and gather what I need for the ritual I better start now. But first I'll check on my new brother."

When she entered Danny's room she saw that he was wrapping a bandage over the mark in an attempt to hide it. "You do realize you can't fool Mom and Dad for long with that. Sooner or later their going to ask how you hurt yourself."

"I know that Jazz, but they ask even more questions if they saw it. I'm not ready to deal with that right now. All I want to know is what this stupid mark means," Danny replied.

"Maybe it has something to do with you being a halfa. It could be some form of identification," Nadera suggested. She needed to keep him off balance.

"Perhaps, but what about all the visions I've been having? It doesn't add up."

"I thought you did poorly in math. Look I'm sure that whatever it means it won't harm you. Why don't we go downstairs and have something to eat?" Nadera suggested inching closer to Danny.

"Since when have you been so considerate? You've never offered to have dinner with me before. Are you feeling okay? Did the ghost from earlier harm you?" he inquired suspiciously.

"No no no! Must everything be about ghost hunting with you? I'm perfectly fine. I was just trying to be nice. You don't have to throw it in my face," Nadera almost snarled.

"Okay geez you don't have to get so worked up over it. It was a simple question. Look I'm going to go downstairs you coming?" he asked.

"I'll be down in a minute. I hope you have a good excuse for Mom and Dad about the bandage. Here it needs fixing let me do it," Nadera said adjusting the bandage. At the same time she focused a small amount of magic on his left palm leaving behind a small glowing green symbol.

Hey that's enough leave it alone. Look Jazz I know your trying to help me out and all, but I think I can handle it myself okay?" Danny said as he left the room.

"Blast! I was only able to put one inscription on him. I need to touch him longer if I'm to place the entire inscription on him. Without the inscription he will realize the full truth and I can't allow that! Perhaps I should check on dear Plasmius to see how he's fairing," Nadera said stamping her feet in annoyance.

She withdrew her magic mirror, which she had disguised as Jazz's compact and twirled her fingers in front of the reflective surface. "_Reflective, Scry, Transparent. _Show me Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius!" Instantly the mirror displayed Vlad Masters. He was in a business meeting at his company.

"I wonder if he's had anymore more visions. I don't know what effect the age factor will have on the visions. Let's see if he has another one."

Vlad was currently talking to the board of directors at Dalv Corp about producing more efficient ghost hunting technology. There was a big demand for it ever since Pariah Dark had invaded Amity Park months ago.

"As you can clearly see gentlemen by the charts over here there has been a major increase in ghost sightings in the last eight and half months then ever before. I've been testing my prototype equipment and I believe with a few modifications it could exceed anything that Fenton Works produces," Vlad stated coolly. He gazed at each director waiting anxiously for a response.

"I don't know Mr. Masters. Is it wise to put all our resources into a project dedicated to chasing after make believe creatures?" one of the directors said.

"I assure you sir that ghost aren't make believe. I was there myself when Amity Park was invaded. I can tell you first hand that ghost are very real and very dangerous," Vlad replied annoyed.

"Still it would require a great deal of money and time to produce a mass production of the arsenal you have described for us. I don't know if we had the time for it," another director said.

Vlad opened his mouth to argue his point when he suddenly clutched his right palm in agony. It felt like it was on fire. He gritted his teeth. "If you gentlemen will excuse me for a moment I'll be right back," he said rushing out of the room.

Vlad ran past his personal secretary and into his office locking the door behind him. He looked at his hand desperate to figure out what was causing the pain. He let out a yelp as an image entered his mind.

_Vlad was in the Ghost Zone standing on a balcony gazing across the landscape. Instead of the scattered islands and hovering doorways all over the place everything was whole. Even the ghost below seemed to be getting along fine._

_Vlad looked around the Ghost Zone smiling. "I'm very pleased that the people are doing so well under my rule. I feared that when the Council made me the Lord of the Ghost Zone that they had chosen poorly. But so far I've done a good job if I do say so myself. Even my brother seems to be doing fine with his awesome responsibilities," he commented to someone behind him._

_"That is true my love. Never in the history of the Ghost Zone has there been such peace. I'm proud to be your wife and Lady of the Ghost zone. But I worry about Danny and…" the voice started to say before it ended._

Vlad snapped out of his trance gasping for breath. "What in the world was that all about? That vision was stronger then the last one I had. And neither of them makes much sense to me. I was in the Ghost Zone, but I felt differently and who is that women and what was she trying to tell me? God this is frustrating!" Vlad said pounding his desk in frustration.

"Tell me about my dear Plasmius. This is very frustrating for me to. You don't know how much I want to wring your scrawny neck! Unfortunately I need to secure my position here first," Nadera remarked calmly putting the mirror back in her purse.

She then removed a small wand made from bone that had a skull at the end of it. This was a magical detection device that could be used to find anything she wanted and right now she wanted a strand of Danny _Phantom's_ hair. "Okay my little beauty. Do your thing. Find me a strand of ghost hair," she whispered.

The wand glowed and began to spin around crazily. It flew around the room checking every nook and cranny trying to find the item it was assigned. Finally it pointed downward towards the basement.

Grabbing the wand, she turned intangible and sank through the floors until she was standing right next to the Fenton Portal. Reappearing she let the wand loose. It started beeping getting louder and louder. Finally it stopped beeping. She bent down and retrieved a single strand of white hair. "Excellent. This will come in handy a bit later. Now let's see what's in this lab that I could use."

"Fenton bazooka, specter deflector, Fenton Fisher, ectoblaster, augh none of this stuff is useful. There has to be something I can use to help me in my quest for vengeance against Phantom and Plasmius. Well what do we have here? The Fenton Dream Catcher. It may be crude, but it will do the trick. Now I'll just teleport it to my home and…." Nadera started to say when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Instantly she turned invisible.

"Alright whose down here messing up the lab? If you're a ghost be prepared to be blasted by Jack Fenton!" Jack said coming downstairs with a blaster ready to fire. Nadera groaned softly. Not this bubbling idiot!

"Jack, will you come upstairs and please clean up the mess you made?" Maddie called down the stairs. Nadera frowned upon hearing her voice. It reminded her of her mothers, but at least it worked on getting rid of the bumbling idiot. The minute he was gone she became visible again.

"Got to watch out for my "parents". They may pose a threat. At least "Mom" will. I wouldn't waste any magic on "Dad." She said to herself before completing her spell to transport the device. Hopefully it wouldn't be missed. "Time to go join my "family" for a little quality time," she said as she climbed the stairs up to the kitchen.

"Jazz! What were you doing down in the lab? I didn't even see you go down there," Danny asked surprised to see Jazz coming up the stairs. She rarely went into the lab if she could avoid it.

"Probably because you were to busy figuring out what your going to tell Mom and Dad about your hand. Figured out an excuse yet?" Nadera asked inching closer to him.

"Yeah, I told them about the ghost attack at school and how one of them attacked me. It's the truth and they bought it. Which gives me time to figure out what's the matter with me," he replied. He clutched his head as another headache hit. "God I wish I had an aspirin strong enough to handle this."

Nadera was about to offer assistance with dealing with his headaches when Jazz's parents entered the room. Both were going on and on about how they missed another chance to test out a new ghost invention.

"Jazzy Pants! Where have you been all afternoon? I wanted to show you my newest invention. The Fenton handcuffs. These babies neutralize ghost powers making them absolutely defenseless." Jack blathered holding up a pair of silver handcuffs with ghost insignias on them.

"There nice dad, but do they work? And what happens if they get stuck on a human?" she asked. Secretly she wanted to know if this fool had created something worth stealing.

"Oh sweetie you don't have to worry about them harming you. There just regular handcuffs when worn by humans. But we haven't had a chance to test them on a ghost yet, but we will," Maddie assured her kissing her daughter.

Nadera jerked away not use to this kind of affection. "Why did you kiss me?" she demanded angrily.

"Why shouldn't I? Really Jazz there's no need to get upset. I didn't mean to harm you," Maddie told her confused by her reaction. Even Danny and Jack looked at her strange.

Nadera realized she made a mistake. Jazz wouldn't have acted like that. "I'm sorry Mom. I've had a real bad day at school and I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed early. Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad, see you tomorrow Danny." Nadera said hugging them each before heading up to her no Jazz's room.

Closing the door she let the green rings pass over her returning her to her normal form. "That was close. I need to exam Jazz's memories more carefully if I'm to pass as her. But at least I manage to get a piece of Maddie's jumpsuit when I hugged her. Now I can start making a doll for her."

Nadera sat down at her desk and started to make the dolls. Handstiching took longer then using magic wax, but was more reliable then wax, which could be reshaped. An hour later she had finished the Maddie doll. "Time for a little test. Let's see if she feels the pain of the needle," she said quietly as she stuck a pin in the doll's foot. Almost simotansesly she heard a yell from someone in pain. It had worked.

"I'll get personal items from Sam, Tucker, and Valerie tomorrow so I can make dolls of them. I can get a hair from Danny's comb and place the rest of the inscriptions on him tomorrow at school. Then I'll have to focus my attentions on Masters. I have only a week to complete my preparations before the stars align. Perhaps I should check in on Skull and see how he's doing." Nadera muttered. Picking up her mirror she concentrated on home. Soon she was connected.

"Mistress Nadera! I'm surprised to hear from you. How was your first day as a halfa?"

"Strange. Humans are curious creatures with peculiar habits. I enjoy being able to see the sun and I'm curious to see what school will be like tomorrow. I've made some progress on my mission. How have you fared?"

"We've set up the moondial and are preparing for the big bonfire. The cages are being refortified as we speak. Soon neither human nor ghost will be able to escape from them."

"Good. What about Clockwork? Any signs that he's noticed I left the Ghost Zone?"

"None my Mistress. But I'm afraid that the item that you want is still to heavily guarded to be stolen at this time. I sent two warriors out to retrieve the item and neither returned."

"Grrr. Clockwork knows I need that item if I'm to complete my plan. No matter for soon he'll be to distracted protecting Danny and Vlad from harm to protect the item. Just be ready to retrieve it for me."

"Of course Nadera. The item you seek shall soon be in your possession. Nadera, as your oldest friend I have to ask, is everything all right. You seem to have something on your mind. Would you like to talk about it?"

"It's nothing Skull really. It's just the mom, Maddie; she's bringing up old feelings about my own mother. Feelings I thought I had buried centuries ago. When she kissed me earlier I felt something strange. I don't know how to describe it. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Maybe your host body felt love. After all most children love their parents and their parents love their children. It's the order of things."

Nadera suddenly started to space out. An old memory entered her mind. One from her long forgotten past that she had tried to bury.

"_Mommy, Daddy! Look! Look at me! One of the mages just taught me a spell to turn a ghost into a human by reverting them to pure ectoplasm! Watch I can show you with this dog!" Nadera squealed excitedly._

_She started to perform the spell, but it was a very complex spell that required a great deal more practice. With her parents eyes on her she attempted to turn the dog into ectoplasm, but instead blew him up spreading goo everywhere._

"_Nadera! Now look at what you did. We have guest arriving soon and now there's a mess everywhere. You shouldn't play with magic if you don't understand it. Now go to your room!" her father ordered her._

"_But Daddy it was an accident!" she said crying._

"_Nadera please go to your room. Your father and I will clean up this mess. Don't worry everything will be fine," her mother tried to reassure her daughter. She bent down to hug her, but Nadera pushed her away._

"_Stay away from me! I don't need your sympathy. One day I'll be a great magic user, a High Priestess even, and then you and … will be sorry!" she said running down the halls away from them._

Nadera broke out from her daze and shook her head. That memory was from long ago and had nothing to do with the present. "What you said isn't always the case. I know from first hand experience. Enough talk about this topic. Just keep getting ready. I'll have need for your services soon. I'm going to bed. I'll contact you in the morning. Nadera out," she told him coldly as she snapped the compact closed.

She gazed up at the stars drinking in the beauty. Soon they would deliver to her the ultimate power and she could have her revenge on those who hurt her. Turning back into Jazz she crawled under the covers and went to sleep.

In his tower in the Ghost Zone Clockwork observed Nadera's every move. The Observants had always warned him about taking care of a wild card like Nadera, but he had never been able to properly deal with it. Nadera was special to him and he couldn't bring himself to harm her. But he knew she had to be stopped.

"What am I to do? I can't let Nadera continue with her evil plans, but if I act I could prevent Danny or Vlad from learning about their past. Oh what do I do Specter?" Clockwork asked as he floated over to a special container on one of his shelves. Inside was a small amount of blue ectoplasm. That was all that was left of Specter, a dear female friend from long ago. She had a connection to what was going on and if events continued as they were soon she be drawn into this fight whiter she wanted to or not.


	5. School

Nadera woke up in bed and shielded her eyes from the morning rays of the sun. "That is way to bright. No wonder ghosts usually only come out at night. The sun burns. Better get ready, I have ugh _school. _Hopefully its better then all my old tutoring was."

"Jazz! Are you up? School's in half an hour and you promised to give me a ride!" Danny yelled through the door.

Nadera quickly turned back into Jazz. "I'll be out in a few minutes Danny! I just need to get my backpack!" She waited until she heard his footsteps fade away before firing a ghost ray at the door. "Soon Danny, soon you'll face your greatest challenge."

Driving to school was a bit of a challenge. Although she had Jazz's body and most of her memories she didn't remember how to drive. So through out the entire ride Danny was screaming for his life. "Jazz! Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry! Something must be wrong with the accelerator!" Nadera shouted. Closing her eyes she focused her mind on the Jazz doll back in the Ghost Zone. Soon she felt Jazz's mind enter hers. She relaxed letting her drive the car so they both made it to school alive.

"I'm so sorry about that Danny. I don't know what happened. Here let me help you get out," she said apologetically. She reached across him undoing the seatbelt. At the same time she placed another inscription on him. But before she could finish he shoved her away.

"Back off Jazz! Look its bad enough you want to baby me about my ghost hunting abilities now you want to treat me like a helpless infant? I can handle it myself." Danny told her rudely before bolting for the school.

"How rude. Well at least he left a little of himself behind for me to play with!" she said laughing her head off as plucked a strand of his hair off the seat. She reached inside her purse and removed a half finished Phantom doll and a blank one. Inserting the hair into the blank one it transformed into a Danny Fenton doll. "I can't wait to play with my new toys. But right now its time for class. I can't wait to see what this school is like."

Nadera spent the entire morning in school taking notes for Jazz. After all she did intend to return the body after she gained ultimate power. Her problem right now was getting the personal items to complete her voodoo dolls and test them out. If the dolls failed at the wrong moment she would have a mess on her hands.

The bell rang to let out class and she entered the halls. So far school hadn't been that bad. But it was a bit on the dull side. "What does it take to get a little excitement around here?" she wondered as she swapped books.

Suddenly she spied Mr. Lancer talking to the principle Mrs. Ishama. "Hmm. If I played a few tricks on the student body and staff it just might be the big enough distraction I need to search my prey's lockers for personal effects. Better find a place to transform into myself."

She was heading for the girls room when she ran smack into Paullina. Both girls fell to the floor, their belongings flying everywhere. "Watch where you're going! Just because you're an upperclassmen doesn't mean you have the right to walk all over me."

"Me watch where I'm going? Excuse me, but you ran into me! Just because your popular doesn't mean you have the right to mouth off to me!" Nadera exclaimed.

Paullina bent down and started to pick up her books when she spied the Danny doll. "Oh what's this? You love your pathetic brother so much you carry a toy of him in your purse? How sweet!"

"Give that back! You don't know what you're dealing with!" Nadera shouted jumping for the doll, but Paullina kept it out of reach.

"Hey Dash! Kwan! Look at what Ms. Fenton had stashed in her purse! Isn't cute?" she said tossing the doll to the two jocks.

"It looks just like Fentoid. You make this is sewing class?" Dash asked laughing as he threw the doll to his friend Kwan.

"I wonder what if it squeaks when you squeeze it." Kwan said starting to squish the doll between his hands to Nadera's horror.

Nearby Danny was on the withering on the floor in pain. He felt like someone was squeezing the life out of him. Sam was next to him trying to keep him calm while Tucker (who was afraid of nurses) ran to get help.

"Hang on Danny. Help will be here soon," Sam told him. She looked at him with concern in her face. What was wrong with him?

"Sam it feels like I'm having a heart attack or something," he gasped in pain.

"I got the nurse! See he's in a great deal of pain! Help him please." Tucker begged as the nurse knelt down next to him to check him out.

Nadera saw this all in her minds eye. She couldn't have Danny die just yet. She had to get that doll back and there was only one way to do it. It was time to use a little magic and a little ghost powers.

"Kwan give me back the doll right now or else!" she shouted.

"Or what you're going to cry?" he said squeezing the doll tighter.

"The three of you were warned. I asked you nicely to give me back my property now face the consequences of your actions. I hope you like bugs because that's what you're going to be," Nadera said reaching grabbing a red bottle from the floor.

Opening it up she poured the powder into her hands. Muttering an incantation she blew it into the three teens faces. They coughed for a minute before they shrank to the size of a bug.

"Not again! I hate being puny!" whined Dash.

"What about me? My make up is bigger then me!" Paullina yelled. Kwan just laughed at both of them before getting a smack on the face.

Nadera picked up the doll and put it away in her purse along with the rest of her magical items. Smirking she turned to look at the shrunken teens. "You know the best way to get rid of pests is to zap them!" she said firing a ghost ray at them. The three of them ran barely avoiding the ghost rays that came after them.

"Ahh! Someone help us!" Dash screamed along with the other two.

"As much as I would love to end your existence I have better things to do. My pendent will return you to normal size and alter your memories. But to make sure you remember to respect your superiors I'll make sure this makes a lasting impression by becoming a nightmare!" Nadera said turning into herself and using her pendent. She turned intangible and invisible leaving the three teens alone.

She flew through the school until she found Danny. He was resting in the nurse's office. The nurse was puzzled by what could have caused the pain in he experienced a short while ago. She was on the phone with his parents asking them to come get him.

"Blast. I won't be able to place the rest of the inscriptions on him, at least right now. I'll have to try later. I guess I'll leave him alone for now. I have more important things to deal with right now. Starting with my "brother's" friends."

She flew around the school until she spotted Sam and Tucker. They were talking with Valerie. It seemed that the friction between the three of them had been forgotten in light of Danny's collapse.

"You think he'll be okay? I mean if it wasn't a heart attack what caused him to fall down to floor like that?" Valerie asked anxiously.

"We don't know. The two days have been stressful for him. Maybe its just finally getting to him," Sam suggested unsure of what she said. Inside she was worried sick about her best friend. She clutched her Goth makeup bag tightly in worry.

"I've used my Internet connection with my PDA to see if I could find anything, but I've come up empty. Man its so frustrating not knowing what's going on." Tucker complained.

"I'll tell you what's going on. It's got to be that ghost boy or those zombies that attack us yesterday! They hurt him somehow and now he's suffering. Grrr if only I had my ecto blaster with me yesterday I would have shown them. But I was stupid enough to leave it at home. At least now its in my backpack." Valerie said angrily.

"You brought a weapon to school? Aren't you afraid of being suspended?" Sam asked in astonishment.

"Don't you know ghost weapons are just as dangerous to humans as they are to ghosts? What if it went off accidentally and hurt someone?" Tucker inquired

"Okay maybe it was stupid, but if it protects the rest of Casper High from dangerous ghost shouldn't I have it with me?" she demanded.

Neither one had a response to that. The three of them headed to their class. Nadera hovered over them waiting for her moment to strike. When they where just outside Lancer's classroom she attacked.

"Hey kiddies shouldn't you be in class?" Nadera taunted firing a burst of blue lighting at them. She laughed as they tried to pick themselves up from the floor.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sam demanded angrily. What a time to be without ghost hunting equipment.

"My name is of no importance to any of you. What I want is simple. I want you three out of the way so I can proceed with my plans undisturbed," she replied firing another burst of lighting at them.

"Eat ectoplasm ghost!" Valerie shouted whipping out of her ectoblaster and unloading the blaster at Nadera.

Nadera created a blue ectoshield around herself. "Is that the best you can do? No wonder Technus had to upgrade your equipment. You're the worst ghost hunter I've ever seen!"

"Why you! You're going to pay for saying that!" Valerie shouted reaching inside her pocket and throwing an ectogrenade at the priestess.

"_Congeal!_" Nadera shouted stopping the grenade inches from her face. _"Reverse!"_ Valerie gasped as her blaster and the grenade switched places. She stood stock still as the grenade hovered inches from her face. "I wouldn't move if I were you."

Suddenly she got nicked in the shoulder by a green beam of light. She glared down at Tucker who held the ectolaser lipstick in one hand and the PDA in the other. "Back off lady, before I get mad."

"You shouldn't play with toys unless you want to get burned!" she smirked snapping her fingers. Instantly a ring of fire surrounded him. He screamed dropping his PDA. "Help me!"

"Tucker! Hold on I'm coming." Sam shouted flinging her make up to the floor as she raced over to help her friend.

Nadera flew down and scooped up her prizes. "Thank you so much for the personal items. I'm sure they'll be a big help for me when I make your dolls. Tata!" she said flying off. The instant she was gone everything went back to normal.

That's when Nadera/Jazz came rushing around the corner out of breath. "I heard screaming. What happened to you guys? Are you okay?"

"No, we were attacked by a ghost who had the weirdest dress sense!" Valerie snapped angry that the ghost had gotten the better of her.

"It was really strange. Its almost like she didn't want to hurt us. All she really wanted was our stuff. How weird is that?" Tucker asked crying over the loss of his precious PDA.

"Did you recognize her? I mean did she give a name? She could be on file." Nadera inquired trying to play the part of the concerned friend.

"No, we've never seen her before. Listen we better get to class before we get into any more trouble. We'll see you later Jazz," Sam said as the three left for class.

"Yes, you will see me later," Nadera laughed heading for her final class.

That night Nadera finished making her dolls. Smiling at her work she sat back and gazed up at the stars. Staring at the stars she got an urge to go out on the roof and get a better look.

When she got there she was surprised to see Danny out there looking at the stars through a telescope. "Beautiful aren't they? I wish I was among them right now. You know I think my wish to be an astronaut comes from the strange feelings I get when I see the stars."

"It very well could be. Maybe the stars remind you of something that's buried in your unconscious mind. You know you should be resting. We still don't know what caused your chest pains."

"I'll be fine. Besides how am I suppose to rest knowing there's a new, dangerous ghost out there that wants to hurt my friends? What if she comes after you next?"

"You'll deal with it like you always do. Danny don't worry so much. I'm sure everything will be fine. Those zombies ghost won't dare mess with you. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow," she told him kissing him goodnight.

As she entered the house Maddie who was waiting for her by the door surprised her. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on my kids. Its good to see you concerned about your brother. But he's fine and he'll be in school tomorrow. Goodnight." Maddie said heading for her bedroom.

Nadera called out a goodnight and entered her bedroom. Pulling out her mirror she contacted Skull. She whispered instructions to him and went to bed waiting for tomorrow.

The next day Nadera was waiting for the right moment to finish placing the inscriptions on him. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Phantom remembered everything from his past life and she wasn't going to allow that.

It was lunchtime and Danny was with his three friends. It seemed in light of his recent injuries hostilities had been set aside. But she could tell they hadn't revealed Danny's secret to Valerie. It was vital she didn't learn the truth.

"God, where is Skull? He was supposed to be here by now. Its vital that I place the rest of the inscriptions on before he has anymore visions." Nadera muttered.

Suddenly the sky turned green and people started screaming as zombie ghost rose from the earth. They started heading towards the lunch tables scaring everyone silly.

The four teens started to run for their lives. Danny was trying to breakaway so he could transform, but he couldn't get away. That's when Nadera stepped in.

Picking up the dolls she had made the night before she tossed the Valerie one in the air, which sent the real Valerie flying. Next she placed a book on the Tucker doll pinning him to the ground. Lastly she used took out Sam bye tying her up. "Now let's see what the ghost boy does without his allies to help him."

Danny had seen the trouble his friends were in and didn't know what had caused them be trapped like that. But he knew those zombie ghosts were going to pay. He ran around the corner of the school and shouted his battle cry "Going Ghost!" and transformed into Danny Phantom.

He flew into the air and hovered over the zombies. "Okay you walking corpses why don't you go back to whatever grave you crawled out of?"

"Such a comedian. But I'm afraid that its not that simple! You see you're the one who's going to be buried." Skull shouted firing an energy blast at him.

Danny created shield to protect himself. Suddenly two black-colored zombie ghosts who looked like they wanted to eat him dragged him to the ground. He went intangible and freed himself.

He flew up through the ground and punched the ghosts. He then used his ghost stinger attack on Skull sending him crashing into a tree. Danny flew into the air getting ready finish him off when he was grabbed from behind. "Let me go!"

"No, I won't. Not till I accomplish what I came to do. Please scream if you feel any pain," Nadera whispered. She had hidden herself with cloak not wanting him to identify her. "Now that Skull has softened you up for me I shall finish what I started."

Concentrating hard she let the magic flow through her. Danny screamed as the green symbols etched their way across his arms, torso, legs, and his forehead.

Suddenly both Nadera and Danny gasped as another vision filled their minds. Both fell towards the ground as the image filled their brains.

_"What were you two doing outside at this late hour? Do you know how worried we were?" The women said. This time he could make out that she was dressed in blue._

_"Were not angry at you two. We're concerned that you might have gotten hurt or worse kidnapped," the man said. His outfit was white with a red lined cape. The voice was very familiar if only he could figure out where he heard it before._

_"Chill nothing happened! And even if it did I could have handled it. With my royal stone amplifying my power I could have handled anything," Danny stated confidently._

_"Oh yes. Nothing can beat the great Danny Phantom. Whatever we're we thinking? You know your nothing but a big jerk! I hope you learn one day what it means to suffer under the consequences of your actions!" a girl in purple shouted at him. He could almost make out her face when._

Danny hit the ground breaking him out the trance. The shock was enough to change him back. He pushed himself up looking for his attacker. He saw the lead zombie, Skull; pick up someone in a purple cloak. Yelling at the rest of the zombies they flew off leaving Danny alone at the school.

Clockwork turned away from the viewing globe and turned to face his guest, the Observants were unhappy by the turn of the events.

"This is very bad. Now that she has finished placing the inscriptions on him he will be unable to receive any more visions of his past life. This means that Nadera is one step closer to gaining ultimate power," the first Observant said.

"If she is able to do the same to Plasmius, then it could spell disaster for all of us in the Ghost Zone," the second Observant stated.

"I know. I know that with the inscriptions in place both of them might not regain their full power, but what do you want me to do?" Clockwork asked them.

"Both halfas are your responsibility. We allowed you to take care of them because of your relationship with them in this and their past life. Perhaps we were wrong to entrust them to you. After all you have to take care of all time, guard Dan Phantom, and protect the remains of Specter. It might be that taking care of two halfas has overwhelmed you," the first Observant said.

"Or is it that you don't wish any harm to come to Nadera? Is your relationship to the girl clouding your mind? The best course of action is to destroy Nadera so that there is nothing to worry about," the second one demanded angrily.

"My relationship with Nadera has not clouded my judgment. But I will not destroy her simply because you believe that will solve everything. I will deal with the situation. Nadera needs to come here to collect the remains of Specter. When she comes here I will deal with her." Clockwork assured him.

"See that you do. If Nadera does fulfill the prophecy then we are all doomed," The Observants intoned before leaving Clockwork alone to watch events unfold.

"Oh Nadera, what am I going to do about you?"


	6. Plasmius

Nadera opened her eyes and pressed a hand to her forehead. Sitting up she saw Skull hovering next to her bed looking at her anxiously. A close look outside showed her that she'd been out all afternoon "How did I get back to my I mean Jazz's bedroom? The last thing I remember is sharing a vision of Phantom's past life and falling to the ground."

"I brought you here Mistress to recover. I was worried about you when I saw you faint. Do you know what caused you and Phantom to share a vision? I didn't think that placing the inscriptions would cause you to link minds," Skull told her anxiously.

"It wasn't the inscriptions that caused us to link. It was the timing and my relationship to Phantom in his previous life. If I hadn't been touching him at the time we wouldn't have shared the vision. Still it's a good thing we did. It has alert me to a problem that I previous overlooked," Nadera replied getting up and walking over to the mirror. She sat down and brushing her long orange hair.

"Problem? Whatever do you mean? The ceremony is almost completely setup. We have prepared the cages for Phantom and Plasmius. You have already placed the inscriptions on Phantom inhibiting him from regaining his memories of his past life and with four days left to do the same to Plasmius so I don't see the…"

"I have three days not four Skull. I failed to take in account the position of the Fenton Portal when I execute this plan. The alignment will come a full day ahead of if I use the Plasmius Portal to open the gateway between the Ghost Zone and the human world. I will need to accelerate my plans if I am to capture the ultimate power from Phantom and Plasmius," Nadera told him frowning at her reflection.

"Then what do you propose to do? Even if you place the inscriptions on Plasmius there's no guarantee that both he and Phantom won't regain their full powers," Skull pointed out.

"I know Skull, but it's a risk I'll have to take. I need to take care of Plasmius and somehow draw him towards Amity Park. Also I need take care of Clockwork, but there will be time for that later. Right now lets discuss how we are going to take care of Plasmius. I know from my magic mirror he has yet to receive his mark so there's still time to deal with him. I say we pay "Uncle" Vlad a visit."

"How do you suggest we accomplish that? You're a halfa right now, which means you can't leave your house without leaving behind someone to take Jazz's place."

"No problem. I'll just leave a duplicate behind. With my pendant's powers aiding it there's no way that my idiot parents or little brother will know it's not me. We shall have to take the Specter Speeder if we are to reach Wisconsin in a reasonable amount of time. Gather your forces Skull its time I paid Plasmius a visit."

Vlad was currently in his lab muttering angrily about the incompetence of his ghost staff. None of them had been able to shed any light on his strange visions and his hand was throbbing like crazy. "What is going on! Why can't I figure out was wrong with me? Ahhh!"

Another vision filled his mind more powerful then the last. At the same time the same mark that had appeared on Danny's hand had appeared on his.

_Plasmius rubbed his royal stone impatiently as he waited for the person at his door to enter. He didn't have to wait long. A teenage girl in a purple outfit entered the room._

_"You wanted to see me? Have I done something wrong?"_

_"No, you haven't my dear. I was just concerned about you is all. You've been very mysterious lately and Clockwork has told me you've been making strange inquires about the future. I was just wondering if you wanted to tell me why."_

_"I'm just concerned about the future of the Ghost Zone. There is much unrest and I've heard rumors of a revolt. I'm merely trying to find out the truth is all."_

Vlad came out of his trance and discovered he had turned back to human. He stared at the mark on his hand in disbelief. What did this mean and how was it connected to the strange visions?

"Gosh looks like someone has been hiding a strange birthmark," remarked a friendly voice. Vlad turned to see the Dairy King ghost gawking at him.

"What do you mean birthmark? This isn't a birthmark it's some kind of symbol! And who asked you anyways?" he snapped angrily at the spirit.

"Gosh there's no need to get all angry. Your mark just reminds me of my royal emblem so I thought I comment. But since your throwing a hissy fit I'll just leave. Remember to eat your cheese!" The Dairy King told him before disappearing.

"How I wish he find some other place to haunt. Still he has a point. This does look like some kind of birthmark or family crest. But it doesn't match anything from any of the legends about the Ghost Zone. Still it seemed strangely familiar like he had seen it somewhere before.

Suddenly he heard a distinct crashing sound coming from upstairs. Frowning he stormed out of his lab and back into his study and stood their in disbelief.

His entire study had been ransacked. Books had been tossed to the ground, the furniture overturned, and the computer ripped out of the sockets. Ectoplasm was plastered all over the place. In short everything was ruined.

"WHO DID THIS? VULTURES GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Vlad shouted. Inside he was seizing. No one messed up his house.

But his pet vultures didn't appear. In fact he could hear moaning and other eerie sounds filled the air. He transformed into Plasmius and turned intangible and invisible and flew out of the room searching his house for the intruders.

He was shocked by the amount of destruction he discovered. All throughout the house everything he owned had been destroyed. The only things that hadn't been touched were his two most prized possessions. One was all his Packers memorabilia and the other was locked in his safe.

He hurried off to his bedroom where his safe was. Removing the painting of him in front of the Dalv Corp building he opened his safe. Inside were the items he had taken from Pariah Dark. The other was a picture of him with the Fenton family. He kept it in here to remind him of what he wanted most in life.

"Phew for a minute there I thought they had been stolen," Vlad told himself. He was about to lock the safe up when he heard someone laughing behind him. A red mist came out of his mouth startling him. He had gained control of his ghost sense a long time ago. He whirled around and came to face with the strangest ghost he had ever seen. They looked like zombies from old horror movies!

"Like we be interested in your little toys. Honestly you thing the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire are the most powerful items in all of the Ghost Zone? I have to inform you that you are sadly mistaken!" Skull said laughing as he fired a flaming skull at him. The rest of the minions and there were at least ten of them followed suit.

Plasmius sprung into action. Quickly he created a reflective mirror to deflect the power. He then shot heat beams straight down the middle scattering the group. "Who are you and why have you invade my home!" he demanded.

"You'll have to catch us if you want to answer to those questions. Men tear apart his prized possessions. Leave nothing intact. I'll deal with the halfa." Skull ordered his men. They nodded and flew off to wreck the rest of his place. "Shall we play?"

"You've picked the wrong ghost to mess with!" Plasmius shouted duplicating into four Plasmius. Each Plasmius ready a different attack. One fired a ghost stinger, another an energy blast, one heat beam eyes, and the original teleported behind Skull and tried to grab him.

Skull went intangible avoiding all the attacks. He then overshadowed Plasmius and started hitting himself. "Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself. Your so easy to overshadow its laughable."

"Get out of my body you wretched zombie!" Plasmius ordered forcing the foreign entity out of his body. He snarled and fired another round of ecto energy blast at him trying to take him out. But all he managed to do was destroy his bedroom.

"As much as I like to continue to play I have other business to attend to. Starting with your Packers collection!" Skull told him as he headed for the door.

"Ow butter biscuits! Come back here right now! I'm not done with you yet!" Plasmius thundered as he charged through the door. As he flew through his castle he was horrified by how much damage a small army of zombie ghosts had caused him. Almost all of his memorabilia had been damaged beyond repair.

He came to a halt and started seeing red. Skull had used a permanent marker to draw devil horns and goatee all over his self-portrait. "It suits you doesn't it?"

"That's enough! No one, but no one destroys my house and makes a mockery out of Vlad Plasmius!" He shouted at him.

"Really? I thought the other halfa Danny Phantom did it all the time. Must be my mistake," Skull said laughing with his fellow zombies. They were soon silenced by his ecto energy burst. The entire lot of them came crashing to the ground.

"Now, you will tell me exactly why you chose to break into my home and proceed to destroy it. And while were on the subject what can you tell me about this mark?" Plasmius demanded lifting Skull ten feet off the ground.

"I will never betray my Mistress trust!" Skull informed him calmly.

"Who is your mistress? Tell me now or so help me I'll blast you all the way back to the Ghost Zone."

That's when a green gas filled the room causing him to start coughing and hacking up a storm. He dropped Skull and closed his eyes to stop the stinging. It was getting harder and harder for him to hold his form. Soon the gas cleared and he looked across the room to see who had caused it.

Standing not five feet from him was a young person wearing a heavy purple cloak with a hood covering their face. In one hand they held a small bag and in the other they held a potion bottle. "I try to conserve my strength if I was you. That potion is designed to weaken halfas to the point their as helpless as newborn kittens," a muffled voice said from under the hood.

"Who are you and what do you want? If you don't tell me in five minutes I'll…" Plasmius threatened.

"You'll do what Plasmius? You're so weak right now you can hardly hold your form. You couldn't handle my servants so what makes you think you handle me?"

"Because I'm more powerful then you!" He shouted firing an ectoblast straight at the intruder. The intruder just stood there waiting for the attack to come.

At the last minute they raised a blue shield around themselves deflecting the attack. "Is that the best you got? Come on prove to me you're the most powerful halfa around." The cloaked figure challenge taking to the air and firing lighting bolts at him.

Plasmius went intangible and sunk through the floor. He reappeared behind the figure and grabbed the back of the person cloak. But the person was ready for that throwing an orange potion in his face. He screamed as the potion blinded him temporally.

"Your so weak and predictable. I mean look at you you're a disgrace to all ghost. Pinning after a married women, coventing her son, and wanting to murder your former best friend. You seriously need a life or a pet. May I recommend a dog or how about a cat?" taunted the figure laughing at him.

Plasmius wiped away the potion from his face and aimed his full power on the figure. "NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO! AND I WLL NOT GET A CAT!" he screamed firing his full power at the intruder.

The attack looked like it might work when a purple glow absorbed all. He took a step back in disbelief wincing in pain as Skull quickly yanked a hair from his head. He whirled around to attack when found himself frozen in place by a spell. Only his mouth worked and he was screaming.

"Silence Plasmius. Hold still this will all be over in a bit," the cloaked figure said marching up to him. They placed a white-gloved hand on his arm and started chanting.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as blood red symbols identical to Danny's began to cover his arms, legs, torso, and forehead. His head started pounding as another vision filled his mind.

_"I know that your are forbidden to tell anyone about the future, but I beg of you to make an exception for me. I'm most concerned about the future of our are people." Plasmius said rubbing his royal stone. He was begging Clockwork to help him. Clockwork was studying his viewing globe trying to decide how to answer him._

_"I can't break the rules, not even for you my… If I did I would be jeopardizing not only are world, but that of the humans. Please don't ask this favor of me. Besides I know the real reason you come to me," Clockwork replied as he shifted from his present self to future self._

_"Nothing gets by you does it? Yes I am concerned about… but only because I don't know how to deal with her. Surely you know her better then I?" Plasmius countered._

_"Which is precisely the problem. Why should I know your own…better then you?" _

Vlad came out of his trance once again human. He barely had time to register he could move when a yellow smoke filled the room. His eyes felt heavy and he couldn't stand. Soon he was fast asleep.

Nadera pushed back her hood and removed her gas mask. She had entered the house undetected as Jazz Fenton and then reverted to her true form to attack. She worn the mask incase the potion had effected her.

"I'm surprised how easily we defeated him. In his former glory it would have taken twice the number of people we had to bring him down. I guess being half human has softened him. A pity, but at least I've done what I came here for. The inscriptions are in place and I have two hairs for my dolls. Skull are you okay?" she asked.

"Nothing, a bit of rest won't cure. Are you sure the potion will keep him out of your hair long enough? And how are you going to get him to Amity Park in time for the ritual?" Skull asked her.

"The potion was designed to keep a halfa out for twenty four hours with no ill side effects. Once he awakens he will discover this little item," Nadera said holding a Fenton Thermos. "He'll come to Amity Park believing he was involved in this little escape."

"I shall put it in a place where he can find it. Also I have taken the liberty of collecting the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. I thought you would like to have them. They would go well with your new powers," Skull said handing the items to her.

She frowned as she took the items. She wrapped them up in a protective cloth and placed them in her bag. "I've seen and heard of the dangers of these items. The power they hold is to great for one person to have. That's what lead to Pariah Dark's evil reign and nearly destroyed us. I shall use them to bargain with Clockwork for the final item we need. No more shall be said about this. Come we have to return home to the Fenton's. Let us leave this place," she said. With a wave of her hand they were gone.

Clockwork smiled slightly when he saw Nadera decide to not use the two items of power. If she could decide against using Pariah Darks tools of power surely she could be reasoned with to stop in her quest to gain ultimate power.


	7. Invasion

Danny looked at himself in the mirror the next morning searching for any trace of the strange symbols that had been placed on him in his ghost form. When he had regained conscience in his human form all the symbols had vanished from his body.

"What did that ghost do to me? What do those symbols do? At least my headaches have stopped, but I wish I could figure out what the visions mean and why the emblem on my palm has lost some of its glow," Danny pondered looking down at his hand.

The emblem had been glowing brightly earlier, but now its glow had dulled almost to nothing. Almost like the power behind it had been suppressed or something.

"Hey Danny what are you doing? Your not still trying to figure out what that ghost did to you yesterday by yourself. I like to help if you let me," Jazz/Nadera said entering the bathroom to check on her "brother."

"Hi Jazz. Of course I'm still trying to figure out what that crazy ghost did. These past few days have been crazy. I haven't been able to figure out how any of it connects to one another," he replied angrily.

"Then you should let me help you figure it out. I've gotten a lot better at catching ghost since we battle Ghost X I mean Skulker," Nadera insisted inching closer to him.

"Thanks, but no thanks Jazz. I know you mean well and all, but I really think I should try to figure this out for myself. I mean I think you be great at helping me research this stuff." Danny told her hurriedly.

"Then why don't you want my help? You know I can do a lot more then distract mom and dad for you while you transform or help keep your grades up. I can really help take down these ghost," Nadera informed him. She didn't know why, but it felt like Jazz was speaking a lot more then she was at the moment.

"But Jazz you've seen what those zombie ghost can do and the way Tucker and Sam described how powerful that female ghost was just makes me worry more about you. You don't have the same amount of experience as I do. I would feel a lot better knowing that you were safe from harm," he said.

Nadera raised an eyebrow in surprise. He was concerned for _her_ safety? That was laughable. He was the one who should be worrying for his own safety. Still it touched a small part of her that this boy would care so much.

Shaking off the feeling she looked down at him. She had to remember why she was here and that it didn't matter what he said or did. He was still going to be part of her plan to gain ultimate power. "Fine if you so concerned for my safety I'll back off. But if you get into serious trouble I'm getting involved and I'll drag mom and dad into if I have to. I have to get ready for school. Catch you downstairs," she said over her shoulder as she left the room.

As she headed for her room she could hear her "parents" arguing. All the recent ghost activity at the school had them worked up. Jack wanted to storm the place and set up ghost traps while Maddie was trying to restrain him.

"Jack we can't go around placing highly dangerous device around children. We would be arrested for child endangerment!" Maddie pointed out.

"But this is the perfect opportunity to test out all our newly upgrade weaponry! Besides I promise not to embarrass the kids this time." Jack whined.

"I know you won't, but we still have to consider the kids and all the facts. These ghost attacks are targeting only the student body and have left the students relatively unharmed. If we come in guns blazing someone might get accidentally hurt!" Maddie argued.

Nadera listen to them argue a few more minutes before retreating into her bedroom. Casting a soundproof spell and magically locking the door she reverted to her true form and sat on the bed to think.

"What are these strange feelings that are racking my body? I know that part of it is the emotions that Jazz would normally feel, but it's also something else. I think I'm starting to feel for this family," she mused out loud.

A neon green mist escaped her mouth and out from her magic mirror popped Skull. He still looked exhausted from last night's adventure at Plasmius place. "I certainly hope that being a halfa hasn't affected your mind Nadera. If you go soft now you'll never be able to gain control over the ultimate power."

"I have not gone soft! I'm just feeling confused by this family's treatment of me. You know what my past was. How my family treated me. It just feels good to have someone love me for a change is all. But that doesn't mean I won't hesitate to harm them if they get in my way," she snapped.

"Then we are to proceed with our plans for Clockwork today? My men have been observing Clockwork's tower all week long. Since our failed attempt earlier security has been tightened. Its next to impossible to get in undetected."

"What about the inside of the tower? Have you been able to pinpoint the exact location of the remains of Lady Specter?"

"Affirmative. The remains are kept behind a protective force field designed to keep ghost out. Perhaps a halfa could break through."

"It sounds to easy. Clockwork is the ghost of time he knows everything. He was the one who made the prophecy so its reasonable enough to believe that, despite our best efforts, he knows that I'm a halfa and what we're planning. So we are going to have to be very cunning."

"Cunning? My Mistress why use cunning and stealth when we can use the power of the items we recovered from Plasmius? Surely you are powerful enough to handle the power of those treasures."

"I won't use those items! Those treasures as you call them were used by Pariah Dark to enslave our kind hundreds of years ago nearly destroying all that we hold dear! There power is so strong it could even corrupt me if I used them! No I have a different idea of how to use them. We shall barter with Clockwork, the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire for the remains of Lady Specter. If he's smart he'll give in to our demands."

"Barter! He's your arch nemesis! The two of you have been at odds with one another for centuries! As the Observants little pet he will follow their orders to destroy you!"

"We shall see Skull, we shall see. You forget I know more about Clockwork then most ghosts. If push comes to shove he will give in to avoid a confrontation. But just incase we need to formulate a backup plan. We shall attack tonight," Nadera said tightly.

Before Skull could reply they heard pounding on the door. "Jazz! Jazz open up! My ghost sense went off next to your room!"

"Danny don't come in! I'm applying my make up! There's no ghost in here!" Nadera yelled. Motioning to Skull to get out of here he nodded going intangible and heading for the basement just as Danny forced the door open.

"Jazz are you okay? I was so worried about you ahhhh!" Danny screamed. Nadera had used some quick hocus pocus to make herself look indecent.

"Danny! I warned you! Now get out now!" Nadera shouted shoving him out of the room and slamming the door in his face. "Whew that was to close. If he saw me talking with Skull my cover would have been blown big time. Well I best get to school. It will be a good distraction from all the planning I'll have to do this afternoon if I'm to penetrate my old friend Clockwork's home.

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone the Observants had returned so they could start yelling at Clockwork. "Nadera has become a greater threat then ever! Not only has she placed the inscriptions on the two halfas and nearly completed getting ready for the ritual, now she has the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire!" one of the Observants shouted.

"Now she shall come here to get the remains of Specter so that the prophecy will be fulfilled. As the one who prophesized this you should have been better prepared to handle this!" the second one yelled.

"If you two are so worried perhaps you should take matters into your own hands instead of asking me to destroy her! I know Nadera better then anyone in the Ghost Zone. I know that she will not use the items power nor will she attempt to destroy me. She respects me and perhaps even cares enough to talk to me. I can reason with her if you allow me the chance." Clockwork said tightly.

"Very well we will leave you to your own devices. We shall let you try to reason with Nadera. But if you fail to stop her here we will have to insist that you will deal with her. We can't allow her to fulfill your dreadful prophecy," warned the first Observant.

"If she obtains the ultimate power there will be no one ghost or human who can stop her from destroying everything we hold dear," the second one added.

"Enough! Leave me be! I shall convince Nadera to stop. So why don't you go observe someone else's life for once," Clockwork told him irritably.

The Observants left Clockwork alone. Sighing he floated over to the wall that housed the remains of Lady Specter. The blue ectoplasm sloshed around in the clear canister. Listening carefully he could almost hear her voice calling out to him.

"Oh Lady Specter. I wish you were here to help me. You were the one person in the entire Ghost Zone who could calm Nadera down. I know that I promised you a chance at rebirth and I'll still intend to keep that promise. I know what the Observants want me to do and I can't do it. I have to rely on my own wits and powers to help me out of this problem," Clockwork told her activating the special shield that would protect the canister from harm.

Just then the tower shook. Gears fell from the ceiling and the viewing globe wobbled on its stand. Clockwork was thrown to the floor and his time scepter went spinning out of his reach. "She's here."

Hovering just outside the perimeter of the tower was Nadera in full ghost mood. Skull stood on her right side. Standing behind the two of them were hundreds of ghost zombies each ready to attack. Every one of them was ready to attack the tower.

"Remember our objective. We are here to gather the remains of Lady Specter. We will not use force unless absolutely necessary. We shall attempt to barter with Clockwork. Now lets go!" Nadera ordered flying towards the wall phasing inside and coming to a halt a few feet away from Clockwork.

"Hello Nadera. I've been expecting you. I know why you have come here and I can't allow you to take the remains of Lady Specter. I know that you are trying to fulfill my prophecy for ultimate power and I won't let you," Clockwork told her holding his scepter out towards her.

"But I came to trade. Surely you and your employees would love to have the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. I don't want them. I've seen the kind of damage they can cause and I would rather not have to deal with that much power. So lets trade these two powerful items for something of a lesser value," Nadera said smoothly holding out the two items.

Clockwork was tempted to take the items and give into her demands. But he had to stand firm. He knew what would happen if she obtained the remains of Lady Specter. It would spell certain doom for all parties involved in this. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Nadera, but I can't give into your demands. I beg of you to hand over your items and give yourself up."

"Sorry, but I don't work like that. Skull! Tear this place apart! I shall deal with Clockwork. Go!" Nadera ordered zooming after Clockwork.

Clockwork flew out of the way and waved his scepter at her. "Time Out!"

Nadera's pendent glowed brightly absorbing the power. Clockwork threw the scythe at her but she used her magic to deflect it. "Foolish move Clockwork. Have you forgotten my pendent protects me from your time tricks while magic blocks your attacks! You can't touch me!" she shouted firing ghost lighting at him.

Clockwork went intangible going through the ground and reappeared behind her. He swung the scepter at her hitting her in the chest sending her crashing to the ground. "I may not be able to use my powers on you, but I can certainly affect your little army!"

With that he used the power of his scepter to halt the zombie army in mid attack. Pressing the button on his scepter again and again he caused them to crash into one another knocking each other out. "What fun this is."

"Not fun for you! Taste hot skull!" Skull shouted firing two fire skulls at Clockwork knocking the scepter from his hands. It went spinning out of his hands and skidded across the floor out of his reach.

Nadera muttered an incantation that sent her nemeses withering across the floor in pain. He clutched his head screaming in agony. He fell against a table with the Fenton Thermos sending it soaring into the air. "NO! That's the thermos with Dan Phantom in it! If it opens we're all doomed!"

Nadera watched in horror as the thermos flew through the air. She had seen the damage Dan had caused with her basin when he was loose. She wasn't about to allow that. "_Mystic shieldes transportas!" _ A blue bubble surrounded the thermos moments before it crashed onto the floor. Using her magic she levitated it back towards the table.

"Why did you do that! You could have had a powerful ally to help us out!" Skull said exploding. What had gotten into Nadera?

"I have my reasons. Hold him still. I'm going to try and break through the shield and get what we came for." Nadera instructed as she strolled past the fallen time guardian and towards the wall.

The shield sparkled like fallen dew. She could here it crackling with life keeping her from her prize. Pressing her hands against the shield she tried to phase through it, but it electrocuted her forcing her to back off.

"Alright if I can't get it as a ghost," she said allowing the neon green rings to go up and down her body changing her into Jazz Fenton. "Maybe my human side can!"

Taking a deep breath she pressed herself up against the shield and tried to pass through it. The shield crackled and shot energy at her, but she kept it up. Soon she was halfway through. Nadera smiled, she was going to win.

Suddenly the energy intensified and surged through her body. Her pendent tried to compensate for it, but it was too much. She was sent flying across the room by the force of the blast.

"Mistress Nadera! Are you alright?" Skull asked running over to her and helping her up. He checked to make sure nothing was broken.

Nadera force him off. "I'm fine you can back off. Don't abandon your post! Your lucky Clockwork is too weak to fight back. Minions hold him!" she ordered snapping her fingers. Instantly two zombie ghost held Clockwork up in front of her.

"You can't break through the shield Nadera. It's designed to keep both ghost and humans out. That includes halfas. I'm the only one who knows how to deactivate it and I won't tell you." Clockwork whispered to her.

"Then I'll just use my pendent to extract the information from your mind!" Nadera declared rubbing her pendent. The purple beam shot towards Clockworks head but bounced off. She looked at him confused.

"Your pendant's powers don't work on me. You have no choice, but to destroy me now. Go ahead do it," Clockwork challenged her weakly.

"Yes do it! Finish him off!" Skull shouted. The rest of the zombie brethren echoing his thoughts for the ghost of times destruction soon joined him.

Nadera looked at Clockwork hard as she readied a lighting blast to finish him off. This was the ghost who had caused her a lot of problems these past six hundred years. Yet she couldn't ignore a memory that was forcing its way into her mind.

_Thirteen year old Nadera gazed around the tower in amazement. Never in her life had she been as privileged to come visit Clockwork in his home._

_"This place is magnificent. From here you can observe all of time undisturbed?" _

_"Yes. The past, present, the future I can view it all of it at once. I can see what will happen to anyone I chose." Clockwork replied._

_"Can you tell me about my future please? I have to know what becomes of me." Nadera begged._

_"Let the future unfold naturally Nadera. I assure you that whatever happens you are destined for greatness. Trust me on this."_

With frustrated cry Nadera fired the ghost lighting missing Clockwork's head by inches. Her army looked at her in disbelief. "Do not question me. I have my reasons for sparing his life. Release him immediately!" she ordered. The ghost did as she asked and Clockwork fainted to the floor.

She kneeled down next to the fallen ghost and whispered into his ear. "I have spared your life for one reason. Tomorrow I shall capture the two halfas and bring them back here for the ceremony. If you don't surrender Lady Specter's remains to me I shall destroy their loved ones as well as the girl's body I inhabit. Make no mistake I'm not bluffing. You can either do as I say or suffer the consequences. I'll leave you here to think about it." Rising up she signaled the ghost army to follow her leaving Clockwork to think about his awful predicament.

"_What am I going to do?" _Clockwork thought before he lost consciences.


	8. Captured

INadera was in Jazz's bedroom preparing for final day before the prophecy was to be fulfilled. If she didn't have everything she needed by tonight the ceremony wouldn't work. Skull was reminding her of that as she used her magic powers to create a special surprise for her prey.

A huge puff of green smoke went off in front of her face and she coughed slightly as she cleared the smoke away. "Enough Skull! I have heard it all before. Have you forgotten you place? I am the Mistress here and what I say goes."

"I know that Mistress and I assure you I'm not trying to take control of this mission, but I must admit I'm a little distress. How are you going to have you revenge and gain the ultimate power if you continue on like this? After all how do you even know that Clockwork will give into you now that you have returned the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire to him?" Skull asked curiously.

"Because I'm threatening his little charges. Haven't you noticed Skull how even the great Observants want me dead and yet he can't follow their orders? He'll give in because he cares too much and if they try to stop him I'll just eliminate them. After all who needs them? All those two do is sit and watch the world go by," Nadera replied adding some beetles to her little surprise.

"According to my watch Plasmius should have awakened by now. How can you be so sure he will come here? Even with the clue we left he might not rise to the bait."

"Trust me he will. In his mind only Danny could have humiliated him like that. He'll come here looking for answers and when he can't get them out of Danny they'll both start fighting leaving me free to capture them and bring them to the Ghost Zone. Just be prepared to move on my signal," Nadera told him bottling up her surprise. With great care she grabbed her collection of voodoo dolls and secured them in her bag.

"I'll be leaving for school in a minute, but first let me check on Jazz. Her soul has been awfully quite for awhile and I'm concerned that being trapped in a doll has ruined it," she said pulling out the magic mirror. Muttering the incantation she was soon viewing the voodoo doll of Jazz still safely secured in the circle of candles.

_"Soul existence evaluate!"_ she whispered. Instantly the picture changed and showed the real Jazz Fenton trapped in an endless void of darkness screaming. Aside from being trapped her soul looked like it was okay. With quick word the image disappeared.

"Everything is in place. Just be sure to be ready to go when I give the word understand?" Nadera asked. Skull nodded and headed off to await further orders.

Meanwhile Vlad had awakened hours earlier to what remained of his castle. He was going through the wreckage desperate to find some clue to who had attacked them and what they had done to his prized possessions.

"This doesn't make any sense at all! Why would anyone attack me to begin with knowing how powerful I am? And what exactly did that cloaked figure do to me and what did they want with the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire?" He asked himself as he picked up the remains of what was once his most prized Packers possession.

That's when something glittering caught his eye. He bent down and picked up the Fenton Thermos and began to exam it. He growled angrily and hurled the device to the floor. "Daniel! He must be behind the attack! Somehow he got those ghost to distract me so he could sneak in and steal my treasures! Well I show him! Its time that he answered a few questions for me!"

With that two black rings of light went up and down him turning him into Vlad Plasmius. He growled upon seeing the inscriptions still burning brightly on his skin, but ignored them. He took off at top speeds determined to get to Amity Park as fast as he could.

Meanwhile Danny was talking to Sam and Tucker about the latest incidents trying to see if they could discover the connection between them. So far they had come up empty.

"So how does strange visions, this mark on my hand, a bunch of zombie ghosts and a female magic wielder, plus those glowing green marks on me all add up to?" Danny asked

"Don't ask me. I've searched all the online databases and came up with zero. That ghost that attacks us doesn't match anything we've ever come across before. I'm pretty sure that she's the one who put those symbols on you though." Tucker said glancing up from his PDA.

"Do you know what they mean? Sam were you able to get anything from your books?"

"All I know for certain is that ghost has a talent for voodoo. That's the only explanation to what happened to us the other day. She wanted personal items so she could create voodoo dolls of us. I checked all my books out to see if those symbols or your mark had any connection to voodoo but they don't. The closest I got is that they're some kind of inscription in a dead language. Whatever they mean I'm sure were going to find out and not in a good way," Sam replied.

"Heads up guys here comes Valerie. You know it wouldn't hurt to ask if she's figured anything out. She is a ghost hunter," Danny said.

"Yeah a ghost hunter who wants to kill you! Its to dangerous!" Sam hissed.

"Hey guys, what's to dangerous?" Valerie asked siding up next to them against the wall.

"Danny wants to try and take out those ghost that have been bothering us these past few days on his own to show his parents what a great ghost hunter he is," Tucker lied quickly.

Valerie looked at him surprised. "Really? You want to fight ghost? Well trust me it isn't easy especially when they seem to be protected from your weaponry. I don't think it's a good idea for you to try and tackle those zombie ghost by yourself."

"I know, but still if I don't my parents will come here and try to capture it and I can't deal with anymore extra homework from Lancer," Danny explained.

"Tell you what. Why don't I join you guys after school and help you guys out with your ghost problem so you don't have to deal with Lancer. It's the least I could do," Valerie said. Secretly she wanted to get closer to Danny and his circle of friends. Her old friends had dumped her and she needed new ones.

"Thanks Val. Well we better get to class. Come on guys let's hurry before Lancer decides to give us all a week worth of detention," Danny told the group as the quartet headed for class.

Nadera observed all of this from one of the windows on the upstairs floor smiling. "Yes, bring all your allies together. It won't matter because by midnight you'll be mine!"

Bringing out her magic mirror she muttered the incantation and checked up on Vlad. He was making good time to Amity Park. He would arrive just as school was letting out. That fit perfectly into her plans.

Finally school was over and everyone left as fast as they could. Nadera hurried to her car and headed for the park. It was the only place that was secluded enough for the first step in her plan. "Its time to invoke the full power of my inscriptions. Not only do they keep the two minds from merging, but also when you add the proper potion they weaken their ghost halves! Ahh Plasmius has arrived. Skull! Draw the two together and force them to fight. I need some time to prepare."

"As you wish Mistress. Two halfas fighting each other coming right up!" Skull told her zooming off. He hovered invisibly behind Danny waiting for his ghost sense to pick him up. He didn't wait long.

Danny gasped as blue wisp of smoke came out of his mouth. He glanced around furiously looking for the ghost. His friends stopped and looked at him.

"Danny you okay man?" Tucker asked.

"I'm fine I just forgot something at the school. I better run back and get it. Don't wait up for me!" He yelled rushing off to transform.

Danny hid behind a tree and shouted his battle cry. "Going ghost!" Two bluish white rings swept across his body turning him into his alter ego. He frowned seeing the glowing green script still over him. He took to the air searching for a sign of what triggered his ghost sense. "Come out! I know you're here!"

"You know you shouldn't talk so much. If you want the answers to all your questions follow me!" Skull taunted firing an ectoblast at him missing by inches. He took off with Danny hot on his trail.

"That's right follow the leader. Almost there and bye!" Skull shouted turning invisible leaving Danny floating in the air above an apartment building across from the park. He looked around searching for a sign of Skull, but didn't see anyone. "Okay where he go?"

Suddenly a hot pink ecto blast hit him in the back sending him flying through the air. He quickly righted himself and turned around to face his arch nemeses. "Plasmius! What are you doing here? And why are you covered in red writing?"

"I could ask you the same questions son. It wasn't enough that you destroyed my chattel, you had to destroy my castle, take my treasures, and brand me with weird writing!" Plasmius shouted firing an ecto eyebeam.

"Me? Teaming up with ghost is your thing! I bet you're responsible for the mark on my hand and those strange visions I've been having!" Danny yelled back creating a protective shield.

"Likely story child! You've been the one sending me those weird visions. Now I demand that you tell me what these markings and that crest on my hand means!" Plasmius shouted hurling ectoflames at him.

Danny went intangible and invisible. Zooming around behind him he grabbed some cable and looped it around Plasmius. Becoming visible again he shouted "Go ghost stinger!" A surge of ectoplasm energy surged through the cable shocking him.

"My turn, boy. Hope you can handle this!" Plasmius said creating four copies of himself. Two Plasmius's disappeared in a whirl of smoke, one sent ectoblast, and the other fired an eyebeam at him.

Danny duplicated himself having the second him draw the attacks of the two ones who remained. He went after the other two Plasmius who had reappeared using his fighting moves on them.

This fight continued for sometime each halfa using a lot of energy up in their attack. Both were still accusing the other of starting the attacks and demanding explanations, but neither could offer any.

Meanwhile across the street in the park Nadera had finished setting up her ritual. The two voodoo dolls of the halfas were surrounded by incense candle. Two small crystals lay at the feet of the dolls. A ruby gem for Plasmius and an emerald one for Phantom. She was chanting channeling her magic through the crystal into the dolls and activating the inscriptions full power. Soon the halfas would be as weak as kittens. "_Hala Mala Halfa Corto Nania Phantom and Plasmius Fala weaken,"_ she chanted again and again.

Her eyes started glowing brightly and beam of light shot out of her mouth and eyes hitting the gems. Slowly she and the dolls levitated into the air circling around one another. She continued the chanting "_Hala Mala Halfa Corto Nania Phantom and Plasmius Fala weaken!"_

Across the street in the air the two halfas were getting ready to unleash their most powerful attacks on one another. Plasmius was ready with his full eye blast and Phantom was ready to unleash his Ghostly Wail when the inscriptions on their bodies lit up brightly and started burning their flesh.

"AWWWWW! WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Plasmius screamed in agony. He withered back and forth barely able to stay a float. His body wracked with pain.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Phantom yelled as tried to rip off his costume. He felt like his blood was on fire.

Skull was watching reporting the discomfort of the halfas to his Mistress. He was to alert her when the halfas lost consciences so she could zip in and collect them. Since she could only take one person with her through the mirror she need to use the Fenton Portal to get back home. _"There in agony my Mistress. Soon the inscriptions will reach their peak and you can collect them."_

_"Keep an eye on them. Make sure nothing goes wrong. I have to continue chanting." _Nadera thought to him. She continued to chant keeping the power flowing. She had to make sure that nothing went wrong.

The two halfas continued to scream in pain unaware they were being observed. The inscriptions burned brighter and brighter on them literally were causing smoke to rise. Both faltered and started to drop towards the ground like a stone.

Skull smiled wickedly and dove after them ready to save them in case they hit the ground. _"Mistress Nadera they're falling! Soon they will be helpless! I'm moving to intercept the… what the!" _

_"Skull report! What is going on?" _Nadera shouted, but he didn't hear her. Touching her pendent she allowed her mind to link up with Skull's so she could see what was going on. What she saw was most disturbing her. She knew instantly that she had to get there.

What she had seen was the two halfa aura lights pass over their bodies again transforming the two once more. The force of the transformation was so strong it sent them tumbling to a roof. Coming to rest against a shiny satellite dish.

"Ugh what happen? Oh my God what am I wearing?" Danny said climbing to his feet. He gazed at his reflection stunned by what he saw. He now wore a long black cape with white lining, a gold circlet crown with a small emerald in the center, and a gold chain with a large circle emerald medallion on it. It took him only a minute to realize he was dressed as he saw himself in those visions.

"What are your wearing what about me? Where did this all come from?" Plasmius asked looking over his own transformation. On his chest where the black part was now had VP emblem, also he had a couple of medals on his chest. On his head was a three-pointed gold crown with rubies in it. On his collar was a gold and ruby clip.

Both halfas stared at their palms were the crest was now clearly visible. Also the inscriptions had faded and were no longer burning them anymore.

"I've never felt like this before. Its almost like I've been recharged. But why can't I figure out what all this means?" Danny said to himself.

"It seems that neither of us are responsible for the change that has occurred to us. Someone else is pulling the strings and I want to know who it is! What?" Plasmius said startled. He had accidentally rubbed his hand across the ruby clip and it immediately responded by glowing a dull red. Instantly a pinkish red fog began to surround the two halfas.

"Hey! Watch it! What the?" Danny shouted in amazement as he used the power of his medallion. By touching it he had instantly been transported halfway into the air. "What is going on?" he asked settling back down on the ground.

"I have no idea. I have studied everything about ghost I could get my hands on and never came across anything like this!" Plasmius said almost frightened.

"You two have regained your full power, but have no clue how to use it. How the mighty have fallen. Well at least I can still capture you!" A female voice shouted before blue lighting bolts struck the roof sending the halfas crashing into the wall. They both looked up and stared as they saw the cloaked female figure hovering in the air.

"You! You're the one who attacked me at school!" Danny yelled.

"And you were the one who was responsible for the destruction of my home! You'll pay!" Vlad shouted.

"Oh really? I'm not afraid of you two. You have no idea how to use the full power of your royal stones. This should be a snap," the cloaked figure quietly said. Raising her hands above her head she chanted something.

Instantly the elements of nature came rushing to her aid attacking her enemies.

Danny let out a yelp as a torrent of wind and water came crashing towards him. He dodged to the left and whirled around firing his own attack. "Back off girl!" he shouted. His medallion glowed brightly and sent a wave of emerald energy at her.

She went intangible letting the wave pass through her and snarled. "So you learned a new attack impressive, but it still won't save you from me!"

"I wouldn't be to sure of that!" Plasmius screamed firing a ruby red beam at her. The cloaked figure just stood there and let the energy be absorbed by her pendent.

"You are strong, but I'm stronger. I'm the one with all the answers to your questions and I'm going to make sure you never learn the truth until its to late!" she shouted firing ghost lighting at them this time stronger then before.

"She's two powerful to attack alone. We have to work together if we want to defeat her." Danny told Plasmius as he created a reflective surface to divert the attack.

"As much as hate to say it, I agree with you. Whoever she is she's of equal power with Pariah Dark and that means she's dangerous. Fire your strongest ghost ray at her. Lets see if she can handle two blast at once." Plasmius ordered firing his strongest blast along with Danny.

The cloaked figure watched them intently her eyes glittering as she saw the attack coming towards her. She knew what was coming and was prepared. Touching her pendent she allowed the purple gem to create a beam that destroyed the ghost rays. "Is that the best you can do?"

Both halfas stared at her startled it didn't work. Neither one saw the ghost reach inside her cloak and remove a small glass vial. "I hope you like my surprise. I made especially for you two. It's a potion that temporally strips a halfa of their powers," she whispered hurling the vial at them. It exploded in front of them covering them in a toxic yellow potion.

Instantly the two reverted to humans and fell to the ground unconsciouses. Nadera whipped her cloak around her and dove after them. Using her pendent she snagged the two humans in a protective purple bubble. "Time for me to take my revenge," she said to herself taking off for Fenton Works. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Danny's friends looking at her.

"Oh my God that's the same ghost who attacked us! And she has Danny and Mr. Masters!" Valerie shouted pointing at the fleeing figure.

"What is she doing with them and where is she heading?" Tucker wondered. He was also wondering where Masters had come from.

"They're heading for Fenton Works. We have to get there fast and stop her before she drags those two with her to the Ghost Zone!" Sam insisted.

"Come on we can get there faster on my jet sled. Hop on!" Valerie ordered transforming into her ghost hunting gear. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth the two jumped on and the trio headed for Fenton Works.

Nadera arrived at the Emergency Ops Center and quickly turned back into Jazz. "I better hurry. Those fools will be here any minute and I need to set up everything. When the stars align in the formation of a ghost tonight and intersect with the ghost moon I'll gain my ultimate power. Now where is the button to open the skylight? Ahh here we go," she said pressing a button and opening the skylight.

Dragging the two unconscious humans behind her she floated through the house placing mirrors strategically throughout the place so that when midnight arrived the light from the stars would bounce off the mirrors and into the Ghost Zone.

She had just finished placing the last mirror and opened the Fenton Portal when she heard noises upstairs. It seemed that the kids had arrived and were telling the adults there was a ghost in the house. Time was running out. Grabbing a two pairs of Fenton cuffs she slipped a pair on the two humans muttering a spell. "Time to go on a little trip to the Ghost Zone you two," she whispered to them standing up.

"JAZZ! What are you doing down here? Where's the ghost?" demanded Maddie coming in with the Fenton Bazooka over her shoulder.

"I like to see that ghost mess with me Jack Fenton!" Jack said whirling the Jack o nine tails over his head. The kids had also rushed down the stairs and were staring behind Jazz to were the bubble containing Danny and Vlad sat.

"Jazz what's going on? Why are you standing next to Danny and Mr. Masters and where's the ghost?" Sam asked cautiously. Something seemed off here.

"Its shame you all had to come here. I really did enjoy hanging out with you. You made me feel loved for the first time in centuries. I never meant to cause you any real harm; I just had to make sure you stayed out of my way. But now that you're all here I can't allow you to stop me from completing my mission," Nadera told them staring at them all reaching into her purse and taking out the dolls.

"Jazz Fenton what are you talking about? Answer me now young lady!" Maddie shouted

Instead of answering them Jazz/Nadera raised a hand and fired a blast of ecto fire at the group scattering them all across the lab. They all looked at her in horror as two rings of neon green light transformed her into Nadera. "I assure you that while the body I borrowed belongs to your daughter, I mostly certainly am not! You may call me Nadera and nothing any of you do will prevent me from having my revenge on these two mortals!" she told them blasting them again.

The small group scrambled out of the way and Sam and Tucker grabbed the Fenton Thermos and the Fenton Ectolaser. All parties present fired at Nadera who merely went intangible and then fired a ghost ray at them. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Eat ectoplasm ghost!" Jack shouted firing his weapon at her. The Jack o nine tails wrapped itself around tightly. Grinning she concentrated hard and sent her own blue ghost stinger through the device shocking him. "You might want to be careful when you attack me. Kill me and you lose Jazz permanently."

"Get out of my daughter's body now ghost!" Maddie ordered firing several rounds at Nadera who merely flew out of the way. She snapped her fingers causing the Bazooka to disappear from her hands.

Sam, Tucker, and Valerie worked together to try and corner her so they could contain her. Valerie started shooting her guns at her and launched several grenades while Tucker fired the laser. Sam held the thermos ready to trap her when Nadera surprised them all by shouting, "Execute command code phantom 452." Immediately all the weapons turned off and Valerie's gear vanished leaving them all unprotected from her lighting bolts.

"Did you think I wouldn't come here prepared? Please I enjoyed breaking Technus mind and discovering the codes to deactivating your gear and weapons. As much as I enjoy beating on you I think its time I take care of you," Nadera said flicking her fingers at the dolls.

Instantly Maddie and the kids were on the floor in agony. Pain shot through their bodies as Nadera twisted the dolls around. Using her powers she tied the dolls up with ecto energy making it impossible for them to follow. She floated over Jack smiling, "I wouldn't waste time making a doll of you. So I hope you enjoy my little present for you. _Illusion Confusion!"_

Jack screamed as his eyes clouded over and he began to experience the most terrifying moments of his life. He was living a normal life with no ghost anywhere! It was all so real and horrible!

Nadera laughed and landed next to her the trapped teens and Maddie. "I must admit it was fun to battle you, but I must be running. Don't bother trying to escape because as long as I'm in possessions of the dolls you're not going anywhere. But just so you don't get any ideas how about I put you to sleep?" She suggested lulling them into sleep. They had almost all completely lost consciences when Nadera got hit in the back and slumped to the ground.

Clockwork was hovering protectively in front of the Portal his scepter pointed at her. He was in his middle age formed and he was angry. "Nadera that is quite enough! I can't let you continue on like this. Release your prisoners now and I promise not to hand you over to the Observants for punishment."

"That wasn't our deal dear Clockwork. Give me the remains of Lady Specter and I won't eliminate the people that matter most to Danny Fenton/Phantom!" she yelled at him ignoring the gasp behind her.

"No Nadera you will listen to me this time. You aren't getting your way anymore," Clockwork told her firing a blast of time energy at her.

"Then I guess there's nothing left to talk about. Hiyah!" She shouted firing a combination of lighting bolts and purple energy at him. Both beams of power hit each other causing a spectacular show. Neither side was gaining or losing ground. That's when Nadera called in for help.

Skull appeared behind Clockwork and overshadowed the great ghost. He forced him to drop his time scepter and take the hit causing the ghost to revert to his child self. Reappearing he told his Mistress that he was out of power.

"Good, search him for Lady Specter's remains. If there not on him then he left them unprotected in the Ghost Zone. We shall retrieve them and in eight hours I shall be the most powerful ghost in the world!" Nadera said using her pendent to drag the bubble into the Ghost Zone behind her.

Skull searched Clockwork and found nothing. Growling angrily he hit him with ecto fire and flew after his Mistress leaving the humans to their demises.

Clockwork struggled to stay awake. The pain was intense. Unscrewing the bottom of his scepter he held out his hand and caught the canister containing the remains of Lady Specter. He then began crawling towards the humans knowing they were his last hope to prevent the terrible future he had foreseen so long ago. "I only hope that what I have plan works or will all lose."


	9. Tale

Danny groaned loudly and pressed a hand against his forehead. "Ugh, what hit me? Why do I feel so weak? What the?" he said feeling something dragging his body down. Glancing down he saw to his horror that his right hand was handcuffed to Vlad's left.

"This is just great. I'm handcuffed to my worst enemy and I have no idea where I am. Vlad wake up! Vlad!" Danny shouted shaking the billionaire awake.

"What the? Daniel what are you doing! Where are we? Why are we in a cage and what are these stupid things?" Vlad demanded angrily trying to stand up only to bang his head against the bars of the cage they were trapped in.

"In order, I'm trying to wake you up, by the looks of things were in some part of the Ghost Zone, I have no idea why we are in a cage and these are the Fenton Cuffs. My parents designed them to neutralize ghost powers and they work like regular ones on humans." Danny told him glancing around. From what he could see they were in some sort of village guarded by a wall of plants. He had never been here before.

"Well whatever this place is Daniel, I rather not stick around. You wouldn't have to have the key to these things?" Vlad asked trying to force the cuffs off with little success. Danny shook his head. "Well let's get out of here. If I remember correctly in the Ghost Zone humans are ghost so we should be able to just step right out of here. Lets go."

"Wait a minute. I don't think it's going to be…." Danny started say as Vlad walked towards the bars only to smack right into them. "That easy. Ha ha sorry, but I warned you."

"Stop laughing boy it's not funny! That ghost in the cloak not only stripped us of our powers long enough to bring us here, now they want to keep us prisoners. So unless you have a clever idea of how to get out of here I suggest you keep your mouth shut!" Vlad yelled tugging on the cuffs.

"Oww would you quit it! Look if you want to get out of here why not just try the door?" Danny said pointing to the door behind him. Rubbing his arm he reached over and opened the door. "Well that's a surprise. Come on lets go!"

"Oh no you don't. I'm the adult here I'm in charge. I'll lead the way." Vlad insisted steeping in front of Danny and dragging the poor boy behind him as he headed the edge of the village.

"Would you slow down? We have to be quiet if we want to get out of here unnoticed." Danny hissed pulling Vlad to a stop as they reached the first hut.

"In case you haven't noticed son, there's no one here, but us. If you are instating that this place is inhabited by some type of ghost I think you're sadly mistaken."

"Uh you might want to rethink that. Look behind you," Danny said pointing over his shoulder. Vlad turned and gasped surprised by the sudden appearance of at least fifty different zombie ghosts. His skin paled slightly at the sight of so many ghosts.

"This might be harder then I thought. You wouldn't happen to have any salt with you by any chance?" Vlad asked nervously pressing the two of them against the hut.

"No, what does salt have anything to do with ghost?"

"And I thought you were friends with a Goth. They maybe ghosts, but their also zombies and if I remember my horror movies right salt is the one thing that can free zombies from whatever control someone has over them," Vlad informed him. He glanced around then took off for the edge of the village at a full run.

The two humans dove for cover behind some drums and took a breather. Leaning over the drums they looked at what the ghost were doing. "Do you have any idea of what there doing?" Danny whispered.

"No idea. It looks like some kind of ritual. But for what I haven't a clue. I may have studied ghost lore for the past twenty years, but I never came across anything like this," Vlad replied.

"Well whatever they're setting up for I don't want to stick around. Come on we can make it to the forest if we run. Hope you keep your human body in as a good of shape as your ghost body," Danny hissed standing up. Taking a deep breath they started running for their lives.

Right before they hit the edge of the forest their right palms burned halting them in their tracks. The two trip over their own feet falling flat on their faces inches from the tress. They started yelling at one another when someone threw a flaming skull at them silencing them.

"You two are very lucky that you stopped when you did. The protective amulets that guard this village would have fried you if you attempt to leave without permission. In your weakened state you would have both died. Pity I wanted to see you on fire. Ha Ha Ha," Skull said laughing. He was surrounded by at least thirty zombie ghost of varying shades of color each grinning from ear to ear at the two prisoners.

"Yeah well keep dreaming. Who are you and how did discover us?" Danny asked desperate to avoid being attacked.

Vlad seemed to catch on to what the boy was doing and edged himself in front to absorb the front of any attack. "Yes perhaps we got off on the wrong foot here. This is all a big misunderstanding I'm sure. You don't really want to hurt us."

"The only misunderstanding is why we haven't come after you before. My name is Skull the leader of the zombie ghost. We left the door to cage open on purpose. So that once you escaped we could drain you of your last energy so you be easier to contain. Now hold still, the Mistress will want to see you. Get them!" Skull shouted firing the flaming skulls at them.

Vlad pulled Danny towards the ground narrowly avoiding the flaming skulls. "Come on move it. We have to avoid becoming charbroiled," he said dragging the teen to his feet. They raced away trying to find a way out of the village.

The zombies chased the two throughout the village sending ectoblast, flaming skulls, and whole lot of other nasty surprises their way. Being handcuffed together and not use to working as a team hindered Vlad and Danny. In a matter of minutes they were caught and brought back to their cage, which they were promptly thrown into.

"You can't treat me like this! Do you fools know who I am? I am Vlad Master richest man on Earth! Vlad Plasmius most powerful ghost in all of the Ghost Zone! I am…"

"The most annoying cell mate as ever! Do you ever be quiet? God even my dad doesn't blather as much as this. Would you shut up?" Danny said angrily.

"Now listen here young man. I deserve your respect and to be treated better then this. I'm your elder!" Vlad replied hotly.

"Like I respect you in a million years! You're never getting my respect! I rather eat Dash's underwear!" was Danny's response.

Both of them began trading insults and rude remarks back and forth, each one worse then the one before. The zombie ghosts watched in fascination. This was highly entertaining especially when they started to hit one another. That's when someone put an end to it all.

"Enough out of the both of you! Honestly your bickering is worse then listening to Technus babble and your fighting makes me want to get Skulker here to finish you off! Now behave before I have to punish you," A voice said from the crowd.

The zombie ghosts parted and bowed respectively as a cloaked figure strode down the aisle and came to stop in front of the cage. The figure peered at the halfas. The figure turned to Skull who was standing to their right. "Why didn't you gag them when you brought them back to their cages? Their arguments are giving me a headache."

"I'm sorry Mistress, but I thought you might want to talk to them," Skull apologized.

"Yeah we like to talk to you 'Mistress'. Like who are you and why did you kidnap us?" Danny demanded.

"Oh don't bother Daniel. Just free us this instant or you'll pay!" Vlad snapped.

Suddenly the cage shook violently pitching the two of them to the floor. The figure snarled at them. "You will remain silent unless I tell you to speak!" The figure whipped off the hood and glared at them. It was Jazz! Do I make myself clear?"

"Jazz? What are you doing here with these ghosts?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Young lady, why are you in league with ghosts?" Vlad questioned.

Jazz laughed at them along with all the zombie ghosts. Danny and Vlad looked at her confused. "I'm sorry it's just that I forgot for a moment who I was. You see the body maybe Jazz's, but my spirit has switched places with her. Your sister's soul is trapped inside a voodoo doll that is kept safe in my hut just up the hill. Allow me to show you my true form," she said. With a laugh she let the neon green lights transform her into her true form.

The two halfas looked at her positively frightened. She maybe only a fourteen year old girl, but she projected power. Still there was something familiar about her. " You! Who are you?" they asked in unison.

"Introductions fine. My name is Nadera, High Priestess of the Ghost Zone and Mistress of the dark arts. This is Skull, my right hand man. These people you see behind you are my servants, friends, and above all my loyal warriors. These zombie ghosts are the spirits of souls resurrected for magical ceremonies. This village, Spiritala, is where they find their eternal rest. You two are my prisoners," Nadera explained casually.

"You can't keep us here forever! My friends and parents will come after me!" Danny threatened.

"Not to mention my ghostly allies will make mincemeat out of you once they've discovered what you've done to me," Vlad told her.

Nadera looked at them amused by their idle threats. "If you think that the Calvary is coming you are gravely mistaken. Allow me to show you why." Twirling her fingers around she cause a flame to appear in her hand. Inside you could see images of past events. "As you can see I already dealt with your family and friends. As long as I have control of their voodoo dolls they pose no threat. They're also in my hut under a protective bell jar, which only I can remove. As for your precious Fright Knight I used his own weapon, the Soul Shredder, against him. He won't be coming here anytime soon. So its just us boys."

"Enough of these games! Get out of my sister's body right now!"

"Or you'll do what? You can't harm me and I have so much planned for the two of you. I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me and I'll be sure to answer them for you soon. But first I need to take care of something important. Skull! You and two others run into my hut and fetch the basin, the tablet, and the device I stole from the Fenton's lab. Bring them here at once!" Nadera ordered.

Skull nodded and ran off with two red zombies. They returned a few minutes later with the items. While they were gone a group of blue zombie ghosts had set up a second cage and handed another pair of Fenton Cuff's to Nadera. "Thank you all for your help. Be ready to transfer the cages to the center of the village later. For now back up. This could get messy."

"Just what are you planning to do with us? And what in heavens name is that stupid device?" Vlad asked pointing to the Fenton Dreamcatcher.

"It's the Fenton Dreamcatcher. It expunges all ghostly particles from a body. I've used it a few times before and believe me the results aren't pleasant," Danny told him.

"Yes I was delighted to discover this device in your parent's lab. However after my integration of Desiree and Technus I can't say it's the safest method to use to get what I want, which is to remove your ghost halves. So I shall use a combination of my magic and this device. I promise to be as gentle as possible," Nadera said placing the device in front of the cage. Danny backed up dragging Vlad with him. This wouldn't be enjoyable.

Nadera tossed some glittering powder on the dreamcatcher and started singing softly. Her hair rippled in the nonexistence wind and her eyes glowed brightly. She waved her hands above her head and began to chant. "_Halfa falo monto klepas separate trapa!" _A purple beam shot out of her hands and traveled through the dreamcatcher. The device glowed brightly and hummed loudly. The beam changed to neon green on the opposite side where it hit the cave. The two halfas yelled in shock as the beam wrapped itself around them.

Nadera chanted louder and louder increasing the power of her spell. She wouldn't be deterred. Finally her spell worked. With a tearing sound the two ghost halves where ripped from their human sides and placed inside the other cage. Danny and Vlad sank to the ground and Nadera started to faint when Skull caught her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, the spell took more energy then I thought it would. Give me a moment to catch my breath. I'll be fine," She assured him. She stood up and walked over to the ghost's cage waiting for them to acknowledge.

The door ghost looked like they had been drained of nearly all their ectoplasm. They still were dressed in their new outfits with the inscriptions. They looked at one another in confusion, surprised to be free of their human sides. They glanced around at their surroundings before their eyes locked in on Nadera.

"Nadera is that you?" asked Phantom uncertainly.

"Yes it is Phantom. Its good to see again after all this time."

"Why have you locked us up in a ghost proof cage? What are you planning young lady? What did you do to us?" Plasmius demanded.

"I simply separated you from your human hosts. Good thing to because even with my inscriptions blocking their human minds from yours they might have figured out the truth. I can't have that right now. Now why don't show you the other purpose of those inscriptions," she answered activating the inscriptions.

Instantly pain shot through the entire bodies and they let loose a scream that could be heard for miles. They tried to use their ruby clip and emerald medallion to fight the pain, but they were to weak to hold it off for long. Soon they collapsed on the ground. With a snap of her fingers the cuffs were on them and for good measure she used her pendant's power to gag them.

"That should take care of them for awhile. Now back to business," she said tossing her cloak around her. "Skull I need you to take a group of your strongest zombies and raid Clockwork's tower and retrieve the remains of Lady Specter. If you can't find them I'll just have to summon them for the ceremony. I want four yellow zombies to remain here guarding the prisoners. The rest of you continue preparing for tonight's ritual. We only have three hours until the alignment between the stars of Earth and the moon of the ghosts. Now if you excuse me I like to be left alone with the prisoners. I think its time they learn the whole story about why they are here," Nadera said to her minions.

"Do you think that is wise Nadera? I mean with only three hours to go to you think they deserve to know why you are persecuting them?" Skull questioned.

"Skull I gave you an order and I expect it to be carried out. Now go!" Nadera shouted firing lighting at him. Skull narrowly dodged it and nodded. Soon all the zombie ghosts were gone except the guards which she dismissed for the time being. She wanted to be alone with them. She used her magic to create a small table and placed her basin and the tablet on it before turning to look at the two humans.

"I assume you have questions for me and I believe in telling my prisoners what their crime is and why I kidnapped you. You deserve to know the truth about what's been going on these past few days. I want revenge upon Phantom and Plasmius for what they did to me six hundred years ago and I want revenge upon you two for what you inherited and have done to me. And don't bother telling me you've only been around a short time I've been watching you two since the day you came into existence. Know only that everything will be made clear shortly. I shall tell you and tale and you will listen to it without interruption is that clear? Now sit down this will take awhile."

"If its all the same to you will stand," Vlad told her coolly. Danny nodded in agreement. Nadera glared at them angrily for a moment before she used her pendent to create a blanket for them. "I insist you sit." Sighing they sat down and waited for her to begin her tale and wondering what she could possibly mean by revenge.

"This story begins six hundred and twenty years ago towards the end of the reign of Pariah Dark. As you both know he was a powerful and dangerous ghost who ruled cruelly over the Ghost Zone. He terriozed innocent people and nearly destroyed all that we held dear. He even attempted to rule the human world once, but failed. The only thing that kept him at bay was a rebellion made up of a group of ghost determined to restore peace and order to the Zone. They fought valiantly and won many battles, but lost many as well to the Fright Knight and his army. The bravest of them all was the leader of the rebellion and his wife. Finally they manage to imprison the Knight and the six ancient ghosts imprisoned Pariah Dark. They took away the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage knowing their power was to great and hid them away. That is until Mr. Ego over there went searching for them and nearly destroyed both worlds in the process!" Nadera said glaring daggers at Vlad.

"What? Excuse me for trying to increase my powers. Its not like anyone was using those things and if I recall you stole them yourself to use!" he protested

"You have the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage?" Danny asked in astonishment. If she had those she was even more of a threat then before.

She shook her head no. "I don't' have the items anymore. Unlike Masters over there I know when something is too dangerous to be tampered with. I gave the items to Clockwork to protect. He may be my enemy, but he is the only one capable of protecting those items from greedy thieves. Now can I get back to my story?" They nodded and she returned to her tale.

"After the defeat of Pariah Dark the order named the leader of the rebellion and his wife the Lord and Lady of the Ghost Zone. To aid them they created four magical jeweled items. But more about that and other special things related to the royal family later. For six years the Lord and Lady ruled peacefully. Then the most wondrous thing happened. The Lady gave birth to a pair of twins. A little boy and girl."

"Wait a minute how can that be true? Ghosts are dead! They can't have children!" Vlad interrupted.

"Oh sure they can. I've seen it. Ghosts are just like humans Vlad except dead. They can eat, sleep, and have kids. The only thing they can't do is die again. But I'm still wondering what this all has to do with us and those visions and the strange mark on our hands," Danny said out loud.

"Be patient I shall explain shortly. The Lord and Lady were thrilled. They hoped that their children would live up to the legacy they had built for them. One of the steps to ensure a safe place for their children to grow up in was for the Lord to created an order of ghosts to watch over the timeline for possible threats to both human and ghosts. If perceived they would act upon them. This order was called the Observants and they would play an important role in the future."

"The Observants? I've heard of them but I can't remember where from," Danny mused.

"The people loved the royal family. They kept the Ghost Zone from descending into chaos. Each member of the royal family was loved and respected. The Lord was a brave, compassionate, and wise leader. He was a family man and believed in the greater good. However he had his faults. At times he could be a bit power hungry and obsessive.

The Lady, Specter, a kind, gentle, and understanding women. She had wit and cunning and used her brains over brawns to settle disputes. She only used deadly force when needed. There was nothing she couldn't handle. Her only fault was that her peaceful nature didn't always protect her from threats.

Their son the Prince was a handsome boy. He was brave, courage, smart, and loved to joke around. He was very interested in humans and their world. His naivety about the real world would get him in trouble at times. But his arrogance was his worst trait.

The Princess was the one person of the royal family that no one understood. Her quiet nature, love for reading, and personal interest in magic was not appreciated. She was decisive, determined, and very resourceful. Her only fault was that she didn't have the courage to stand up for herself," Nadera continued her tale bitterly.

Both halfas looked at her curiously. From the sound of her voice it sounded like some part of this tale was personal to her. But what was it that made her so sad?

"Anyways the royal family ruled for many years in peace. The Observants aided them and the Lord's most trusted adviser was Clockwork, the Guardian of Time. It seemed that they would rule for a long time without hindrance. But it wasn't to be."

"Why not? What happened next?" Danny asked curiously.

"Yes if the rulers were so well respected what happened to change that?" Vlad asked confused.

"Simple really a power struggle. Some ghosts were afraid that the royal family would abuse their power. After all Pariah Dark had abused his power so they had reason to be frightened. They believed that the Ghost Zone should become a democracy. So they planned their own rebellion, which took place shortly after the beginning of the twin's freshmen year.

It was horrible. A group of renegade ghost stormed the palace destroying everything in sight. Thousands of our kind lost their lives. The Zone was permentaly changed into what you see know. They won the battle, but were unable to keep a peaceful democracy creating the chaos that exists now.

Three members of the royal family were almost killed. They were so badly injured that the Clockwork had no choice but to store their ectoplasm in special canisters and hope for the day they could be reborn. The Princess was the only one who was not found and believed to be dead. But she wasn't. She survived the attack."

"How do you know that? If she wasn't found after the battle that means she's dead." Vlad pointed out.

"I know for a fact she's alive. You remember what I said about special powers and royal stones? The number four protected the royal family. Four distinct color schemes, four individual powers that no other ghost had but them which ranged from eyebeams, ghostly wail, lighting, and chains, four special gemmed items, which included a ruby clip, sapphire chocker, emerald medallion, and amethysts pendent. Even their own special battle cries. Yes I have one just like the both of you," Nadera said.

"Excuse me I don't have a battle cry," Vlad snipped.

"You did the first year. Let me see Lady Specter's cry was Spectacular Specter. Danny has Going Ghost, and yours was Performance Plasmius. How laughable. No, I have my own battle cry and I will say it. Be ready boys your about to see my true form. Appearance Apparition!" she shouted as the neon green rings passed over her body changing her once more.

Her priestess outfit was replaced by a purple jumpsuit/dress. She had ankle high black boots, purple tights with knee length skirt with a silver belt. Her sleeves were bell shape, had wrist length black gloves with white trim and she had an A-shape collar. She wore amethyst studded earrings and had a silver tiara on her head. On her chest was a black NA emblem. She was beautiful. "My full name is Nadera Apparition. Princess of the Ghost Zone."

"You! You're the one from my visions!" Danny shouted excitedly.

"Yes I remember now it was you. But why do you seem so familiar?" Vlad asked.

"You'll figure it out soon enough. I'm almost done with my tale. The mark on your hand is the royal crest of the royal family. It's a symbol of great power. However you still haven't figured out the truth. But don't worry I'll fill you in," she said removing her glove and showing the mark. Still the halfas were confused. The answer was almost in reach.

"As you know the ectoplasm of the Lord, Lady and Prince were kept in canisters waiting for a chance for their rebirth. All ghost wanted them back after the failed democracy, but it wasn't that simple. So Clockwork made a prophecy that would help keep the population calm until the day they came back. But the prophecy warned of a great danger as well. This tablet is where the prophecy was written on. Allow me to share it with you. Hopefully after this you can figure out the final piece of the puzzle.

_Centuries ago a father and son ruled the land of the dead in peace._

_Loved by their people and adored by their family they feared nothing._

_Killed in battle they both await a chance to be reborn and live again._

_Guarded by the Guardian of Time, he will find them a place to live._

_Born to the realm of humans and human bodies on opposing sides._

_Neither one remembering the other or what their lives were before._

_Father will be born to a human of power, wealth, and great might._

_His heart will be filled with nothing, but rage and loneliness._

_The son will be born to a pair of hunters who will hunt his past kind._

_He will have friends, a sister who loves him, and be a hero to all._

_Again and again the father and son will battle for personal reasons._

_They will be unaware of the truth about their relation between them._

_But soon their past memories will return to them in dreams of fear._

_The two will struggle to survive against a strange, but familiar foe._

_But when the moon of the ghosts and the stars of the humans align,_

_A gateway between the two worlds will form connecting the two._

_Only at this time can the ultimate power be gained or lost forever._

_But be wary of the heart of humans and a mother's love for a child."_

"Have you two figured it out yet? Come on use your brains," Nadera said.

"Wait a minute if the mark on our hand is the royal crest and our ghost bodies have those gemmed items," Danny started.

"And those visions are memories and this prophecy is to be taken literally that would mean you are, but it can't be!" Vlad said in astonishment.

"But it is. There's no other explanation. That would be the only reason she chose Jazz. Nadera is our…"

"Yes I am. Hello brother, hello father. Its good to see you after all these centuries." Nadera said smiling.


	10. Ceremony

Danny and Vlad looked at Nadera in complete shock. They were her father and brother? What did that mean for the two of them? Not to mention if they were related why had she kidnapped them?

"You must be mistaken. There's no way I'm related to you. I'm single!" Vlad stressed tugging unconsciously on the handcuffs.

"Yeah and incase you haven't noticed we're human," Danny added.

"Your halfas, ghost hybrids. Not pure humans or pure ghost, but something in between. Your ghost halves were my father, Lord Vladimir Plasmius and my twin brother, Daniel Phantom from so long ago. By ghost laws any ghost reborn to human hosts are still related to their ghost family. Besides, had I been reborn I would have been given to Jazz because of her relation to you two. I would have still be your sister and thanks to that alternate timeline you forced Clockwork to create I would have been Vlad's stepdaughter because your mother was married to Vlad so there," Nadera said pointly.

"You have to admit as disturbing as it is she has a point," Vlad said.

"Shut up would you. Your not helping our case one bit with your smart aleckly talk. By the way how do you even know about that incident? What's your deal with Clockwork and how does it fit in with your story?" Danny questioned eager to figure out the rest of this crazy mess.

"Why wouldn't I know what goes on with Clockwork? We've been at odds with each other for six hundred years. He knew I survived the attack on the castle and didn't bother to come looking for me. I was left to fend for myself with only a horde of zombie ghosts to assist me. He has to suffer as much as you two and your ghost sides as well. So I've made it my business these past centuries to keep tabs on him. That's how I got the tablet with the prophecy and know about your little adventure in time and about Dan Phantom while others don't," Nadera replied harshly.

Danny gasped in horror on hearing that name and took a step back. He didn't ever want to think about Dan Phantom ever again. What he represented was too horrible for thought.

Vlad looked at the teenager in confusion. This wasn't the usual self-confident kid he was use to dealing with. He seemed scared to death. "Daniel, who in the world is Dan Phantom?"

"Oh you don't know? How quaint I guess even my brother has things to hide from our dear father. Not surprising when you see the kind of monster you two created. Even I wasn't suicidal enough to want this guy as an ally. He would have destroyed me," Nadera replied coyly. She waved a hand over the basin and chanted softly. Instantly images from "The Ultimate Enemy" began to play in right before their eyes. What he saw horrified even him.

Danny looked at the past memories and hated himself even more. How could such an evil being exist? But what surprised him was when he saw the scene where Nadera saved the thermos containing the monster from opening up. That confused him as well as her reasons for letting Clockwork go and giving him the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage. What was her deal? He asked her to explain.

"I'm surprised Vlad, sorry I mean father, hasn't figured it out yet from his little memory flash. Clockwork is special to me because he's dad's younger brother and our uncle! Why do you think he was Lord Plasmius key adviser and entrusted with the duty of guarding the canisters of ectoplasm? The Observants came to him to help them whenever a problem came up with the three of us because he knew how to handle it. But no longer, now he will pay along with the four of you and mother for the pain you caused me!"

"Nadera I can honestly say we have no idea what your talking about and even if we did why should we have to pay for what happen to you six hundred years ago?" Vlad argued angrily while glaring at her.

"I really don't think that was such a good idea," Danny muttered.

"How easy it is for you to stand there like nothing ever happened. Your so self-rightness it's sickening! You want to know the truth about my past? About your own past life? You want to hear your other halves try to defend themselves? Then lets see them face the truth shall we?" Nadera snarled using her pendent to remove the gags from Plasmius and Phantom's mouths. The two ghosts were still unconscious from the pain caused by the inscriptions, but Nadera was ready to continue without them.

Using her basin she brought up images from her own past that she thought would have the most impact on them. The first image she brought up was of her as a toddler, barely older then two playing in the throne room with her twin brother. Her parents were watching them and smiling. Well Plasmius was at least. For some reason they couldn't quite make out Lady Specter.

"Let's play Kingdom. I'm the Supreme Ruler of the Ghost Zone and you're the peasant who has to obey my every will!" Phantom ordered her younger self.

"But we always play Kingdom! I want to play Magicians and Witches. Mommy, Daddy, please make Danny play with me," Nadera pouted.

"Now Nadera, be reasonable. Your brother was first with his suggestion. You can play Magicians and Witches another time," Lord Plasmius said firmly.

"Besides, didn't you two play Magicians and Witches yesterday?" Lady Specter pointed out gently.

"That's not the point Mommy! Every time I want to do something you always take Danny's side. It's not fair! I'm older by twenty seconds what I say should go!" Nadera cried.

"Grow up Nadera. Don't whine and cry just because you didn't get your way," Danny teased her. Nadera threw a punch at him and ran away. The memory ended.

"I'm afraid I don't get it. That sounded like typical sibling rivalry and parents settling a conflict," Danny admitted.

"Yes, what was so painful and wrong about that?" Vlad asked trying again to wiggle free from his cuffs.

"I showed you this memory because this is where it all started. The first time you two hurt me. It gets worse as time goes on. Allow me to show you my eight birthday," Nadera said bringing up another memory.

This time the entire castle had been transformed. Thousands of decorations hung from the ceiling and there was a huge feast on the table. There was all sorts of entertainment going on ranging from jugglers to fire dancers. There were hundreds of guests and in the background they could just make out a huge pile of presents.

Lord Plasmius was chatting happily with some guest his with his wife next his side. Both of them seemed very happy to be celebrating their children's birthday. "As you can see I spared no expense for my children's party. I want them to have the best birthday ever."

"Anyone can plainly see that you're Lordship. The young prince and princess seem to be enjoying themselves greatly. I can't believe their not tearing apart their gifts yet," one ghost, a duchess, commented on.

"Oh they will in a few minutes. I hope they enjoy the gifts my husband got for them. I thing that their going to have a lot of fun with them," Lady Specter said pleasantly.

"Mom! Mom! Danny stole my presents! Make him give them back!" Nadera ordered her mother. Before she responded her husband spoke up.

"Nadera, please its not polite to interrupt adults when their talking. Now I'm sure that Daniel isn't hoarding your gifts and will give them back if you ask nicely. Now please run along and fetch your brother," Lord Plasmius ordered in a not so gentle tone.

Nadera glared at her father, but did as she was told. She found her brother eating a piece of their birthday cake. "DANNY! That was for both of us! Can't you behave yourself?"

"Would you quit your complaining? Honestly your way to bossy and strict. Loosen up its our birthday!" Danny replied shoving past her rudely.

A little while later everyone was seated and they started to open up their gifts. Danny got all kinds of models, books, and hunting stuff. Not to mention all kinds of toys. But it was his gift his from his parents that he loved the most. His mother gave him a small crystal statue and his father gave him a telescope that could break the boundaries of the Ghost Zone so he could stargaze.

Nadera's gifts were not as glamorous. She mostly got girly stuff like dolls, sewing kits, and jewelry. Her toys weren't as nice. But it was her parent's gifts that made her want to cry. Her mom got her a toy magic wand and her dad had given her storybook. Clearly he didn't understand her wish for real magical items.

More images past including the flashback she had experienced played before their eyes. In each one she was given little attention, passed over or ignored. Plasmius and Phantom spent so much time together they barely had time for her. Lady Specter tried to keep the family together, but it was far too difficult. It just seemed that no one understood her or encouraged her abilities in magic. With a wave of her hand the images faded away leaving the two humans with much to think about.

"As you can see for yourself my anger is well deserved. My father and brother never paid any attention to me. They ignored me, mocked my magical abilities, and never gave me an ounce of attention! All I ever wanted was to be loved and respected by my family and I never got it! Now do you understand why I want revenge? Why should they get a chance to be reborn and live their lives again while I'm stuck here? I don't think so. I was almost glad to hear about you two fighting almost," Nadera said quietly. Tears streamed down her face.

"Almost? If you hated our ghost halves so much why aren't you happy were fighting now as humans?" Vlad challenged.

"Because as much as I despised my brother and father for ignoring me I respected them for the way they lead our people peacefully for years. You two have ruined their good names. And I'm not just referring to your conflicts with one another. I speak also of your own human lives and the suffering you've caused.

Let's start with you Dad, or do you prefer to be called Vlad Masters? First off you used your ghost powers for personal gain, you robbed innocent people and hurt anyone who got in your way. Your lust for a married women is almost as disgusting as your desire for vengeance on a man who has done nothing but be your friend. He even named you Danny's godfather did you know that? Your twisted desire to have a family has caused you to break so many ethical codes I don't even know if you realize what's right anymore. I am of course speaking about your disastrous attempt to clone Danny Phantom, which would never have worked. Even if you had gotten the midmorph DNA your attempt to split Danny's soul in two would have resulted in the destruction of the clone within seconds. From Jazz's memories I am able to determine that beneath her loathing of you she feels nothing but pity because you refuse to move on. I despise what you have done with my ghost father's name.

Then there's you Danny, my dear brother. Don't think just because you're a hero that your not as bad as him. You use your powers to pull pranks on innocents, you're judgmental of others, and take people for granted. You are mean to mean to your parents and sister. You don't know how lucky you are to have such loving parents who would do anything for you or a sister that listens to you! Don't get me started on how you treat your friends I mean do you ever thank them? Are you ever going to trust them completely? I think not. You complain so much that your life is horrible that you think this a curse and not a blessing. Well I think you should grow up and Jazz agrees with me. You're a terrific kid Danny, but you need to listen to her more often.

You asked why I hate your fighting so much well I think the answer should be easy. What about the innocent victims who get caught up in the crossfire? The damage that you two do is as bad as the pain you cause. Should everyone suffer because Vlad Masters and Danny Fenton are two prideful and arrogant to settle their differences with words? Those are the reasons I want revenge on you two. That is the reason I've brought you as well as the important part you play in the ceremony," Nadera finished explaining. The basin, which had been reflecting images to support her claim stopped.

Both humans looked at her in stun disbelief. They couldn't deny there was a certain ring of truth to her words. Still even if they were like that it didn't give her an excuse to kidnap them.

"Nadera listen to me. People make mistakes all the time. It doesn't mean they can't change," Danny said slowly

"Daniel is right Nadera. Despite the atrocities we might have performed, I don't think you have the right to kidnap us and take your feelings of anger and resentment out on us in some silly magic ritual," Vlad told her.

"Silly magical ritual? Is that what you think this is? I spent centuries preparing for this night and there is nothing silly about it believe me. This ritual will endow me with the ultimate power and give me the revenge I've desired for so long," Nadera lashed out at him. She fired a lighting bolt at him barely missing his head.

"Excuse me but how does this ceremony work exactly? What is this ultimate power that you seek." Danny asked nervously. Nadera smiled pleased by the question. She gestured towards the center of the village where the ceremony had finished being set up.

The symbol of the triquatra had been painted on the ground and candles now covered it. Where the points intersected stood a huge stake with firewood under it. On the outside edges of each point was a smaller stake with the dolls tied up to it. Two items of personal value, one to the ghost side and one to the human rested at their feet except the one for Lady Specter. The same glowing inscriptions filled the space. Surrounding the area were several crystals of varying colors. The last thing they saw were small fires being lit and people bringing out musical instruments.

"The ultimate power is the combined power of all four royal stones and the Earth's magic coursing through my veins. The ceremony is very simple and quite effective. You see when the stars of Earth align into the constellation form of a ghost the will cast the light upon the Earth absorbing all its magic. I positioned mirrors through out the house to focus the beam so that is magical light is directed straight here. When the moonlight from the moon here intersects it the power will be drawn towards the crystals. The crystals will transfer their powers to the points where the dolls are tied up. Once there I will start the spell by chanting the inscriptions, which will activate the dolls powers. By using personal items from both halves of you I will keep you under control long enough for me to absorb the ghost forms of my father, mother, and brother. Once I have them I will be able to control the power all four stones and all the magic of the world. I have taken steps to ensure that my mind stays in control so I don't end up like Dan Phantom. Soon I will be queen of both the Ghost Zone and the Earth!" Nadera exclaimed happily.

"Uh that's nice an all, but you still haven't told us what are part in all this is? If you plan to absorb our ghost halves what use are we?" Vlad asked afraid of what the answer will be.

"Your services our required for the most important part of the ceremony. To ensure that my ghostly brother and father don't escape back into you a sacrifice is required.'

"Sacrifice? You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am. In order to gain the human experiences I need to rule I will need to add your memories into the mix. By sacrificing you I will have my revenge as well as the human equation. Oh don't look so sad it won't be that bad. And if you worried about Jazz don't be. I plan to release her moments before I absorb everyone so she'll be safe. Well I love to stay and chat some more, but I have to rest up for the big ceremony. Enjoy your last two hours of life!" Nadera told them heading for her hut. As she left she stopped and turned to face them once more. Her face was filled with mix emotions.

"Despite what you might think of me a small part of me is sorry about doing this. You two had no say in receiving my father and brother's ectoplasm inside you and you should be spared. But my desire for revenge outweighs anything I might feel for you. Good bye," she said and with a quick turn she was gone.

"Well this isn't how I planned to end my life. I expected to die surrounded by my fortune," Vlad admitted sheepishly.

"Well I don't plan to die young at all! Come on Vlad get with the program. If we don't figure a way to escape this place in the next two hours we're done for!" Danny yelled at him.

"Well the two of you arguing like that isn't going to solve your problem," A familiar voice said. The two humans turned to look in the other cage where Phantom and Plasmius floated. It was Plasmius who had spoken. "Nice to see our human halves even if they're panicking."

"How long have you two been awake?"

"The whole time. We were just playing possum. It's a great way to get out boring meetings with royalty. By the way what is with you and denying your emotions? I mean hello if you love Sam why don't you tell her?" Phantom asked.

"How do you know about that? I thought those inscriptions withheld your ancient memories and those are mine!"

"Well your part of me and I'm part of you. We share the same memories. As for the inscriptions, the spell is losing its effectiveness due to Nadera's emotional conflict. I'm starting to remember everything from my past life and I have to admit I was kind of a jerk," Phantom admitted softly.

"No less then I was son. I should have been more encouraging of your sister's magical abilities and paid more attention to her. She deserved a whole lot better then what she got. I'm the worst father ever. How I wish Madeline were here. At least she knew how to handle Nadera when she got like this," Plasmius said as he berated himself. Phantom put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean that Nadera's emotional state is effecting her magic?" Danny inquired.

"And why do you believe your wife, Madeline, could do any better? In my opinion you have to a have a firm disposition to handle kids," Vlad added.

"You don't understand what it means to be a father yet Vlad. It's about being there when your child needs you the most. To protect them from as much harm as possible. To always love them no matter what. I was all that for Daniel, but for Nadera I failed to take in account that she isn't her brother. That's the worst that can happen to a parent. That they fail their child by not protecting them. Maybe one day when you're a parent you'll understand," Plasmius replied to Vlad's question.

"As for Nadera and her magic its simple. Magic is controlled by emotions and feelings. What you feel reflects in your ability to control it or use it. When she placed these inscriptions on us she was angry and didn't want us to remember. That's why she used the dead language of ghost. The inscriptions read as followed: Withhold the hidden truth from his conscience mind and if he seeks it out let the pain he caused others be reflected upon him by a thousand fold: As you have witnessed she's confused right now she can't control the magic around her as well," Phantom explained.

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage. If we can distract her long enough she might lose control of her magic long enough for us to bust out of these cages," Danny mused.

"Then we can get the jump on her and destroy her before she destroys us. Brilliant Daniel!" Vlad exclaimed.

"Not going to happen. I will not allow you to harm our daughter. If I have to I'll fight you to protect her," Plasmius vowed.

"But she wants to kill us! Don't you believe in self-protection? Survival of the fittest? It's her or us! Can't you see she's a villianess?" Danny yelled them shaking the bars of the cage.

"No it isn't! It's never truly black and white. There are always shades of gray. Our sister is as much a victim as she is a villianess. All she truly wants is to be loved and respected. We have to try and save her before she's to far gone. I know you think this is strange, but it isn't. Family sticks together no matter what. I'm sure if you two look inside your hearts you realize we speak the truth. Please don't waste this chance to make things right," Phantom pleaded. After that the four of them fell silent with nothing left to talk about.

Inside her hut Nadera was attempting to meditate, but found herself unable to. Her emotions clouded her mind making it difficult to concentrate. On the one hand this was what she had been waiting for the past six centuries and nothing was going to stop her from gaining the ultimate power. But on the other hand she could feel a strong desire to try and make things better this time around.

Letting out a cry of frustration she picked up a vile containing the essence of griffin and hurled it at the wall. It smashed against the wall causing a thick layer of smoke to engulf the room. With a wave of her hand the smoke cleared leaving her just as bewildered and poignant as before.

"I can't stand this! Being a halfa has caused me to become soft! Why can't I be excited about this as I was before? This is what I want more then anything! Revenge for all my pain and misery. The sooner I've separated from Jazz the better," she spat.

Soon the two hours were almost up. It was time to begin the ceremony. Nadera strode out of her hut and down to the cages. She was greeted by Skull who informed her he had not been able to locate the remains of Lady Specter. It mattered not because she would summon them.

She turned to face the cage containing her ghostly brother and muttered a quick spell replicating the cuffs so now both ghosts wore a pair. She created another pair for the humans so now both hands cuffed them. Ignoring their pleas for mercy she had her zombie ghost escort them painfully down to the ceremony.

Phantom and Plasmius were dragged apart and taken to opposite spots where they were then shackled to the stake. The humans were flown above the center stake and dropped over it so the had no chance to escape. They could only watch helplessly as Nadera entered the triquatra and spoke to her minions.

"My fellow ghosts. Tonight is a night worthy of celebration. After six hundred long years your promise to me will be fulfilled! Tonight I shall absorb the powers of my ghostly brethren and obtain the magic of the Earth. Together this will make me powerful enough to rule both worlds as Princess Nadera Apparition! I can only ask that after this all over you will still remain by my side as my loyal friends," she preached.

"We have pledged our undead loyalty to you Nadera. We have been as close as family these past few years and don't plan to stop now. So lets start the music shall we?" Skull asked with cheers rising from the others.

Soon the drums were beating, maracas were shaking, and the castanets were clacking as the group began to chant and dance around the painted triquatra. Their unearthly song and graceful moves memorized Danny and Vlad, who were still trying to break free before they were roasted.

"Well you have to admit she's a good dancer. Any luck yet in breaking free?" Danny asked straining with all his might to get loose.

"Not even a inch. Your father may be an idiot, but he sure knows how to build things that last!" Vlad gasped.

"Well we better hurry because once that song is done their going to light the bonfire on us!"

All to soon the song ended and the dance came to a halt. The ghostly green moon came into position overhead. On Earth the stars aligned sending their mystical light through Fenton Works and into the Ghost Zone.

"The power is almost upon us! Light the fire quickly I must began the chant!" Nadera ordered Skull who quickly obeyed. Soon the orange flames were licking at the feet of the two former halfas. Both let out a screech that could be heard throughout the Ghost Zone. "That's hot!"

Nadera smirked at them and rose directly above the two humans smiling happily as the two lights intersected creating a spectacular light show. The lights were drawn into the crystals, which sent it directly to the dolls waiting to be channeled into Nadera, but first she had to summon her mother's remains.

"I call upon the ancient powers of both life and death. Grant me the power I need to call forth the remains of my mother, Lady Madeline Specter! _Acio Transporta Summones Portalas!"_ Nadera chanted.

Both Phantom and Plasmius as well as Danny and Vlad watched in amazement as a hot pink light with a mix of jet black formed at the third point. It soon started to take the shape of a human.

"Yes! Bring forth my mother's remains now! I must have them to complete the ritual! What the? Ahhhh!" She screamed as a jet black chain came soaring at her. She received a glancing blow and looked down in bewilderment.

Standing at the third point was a young woman. She wore black heels, blue tights, and blue knee length skirt with silver trim. Her top was also blue with the initials MS plastered on the center surrounded by silver studs. Her sleeves were short and wide with silver trim. Her black elbow length gloves had white trim and she wore several sapphire rings that complemented her royal sapphire stone chocker and earrings. On her head was a silver tiara with a single sapphire stud. Her skin was normal and she had neon green eyes and long volumes white hair. She looked up at Nadera and spoke gently. "Hello Nadera it's been a long time."

"Yes it has mother. It has indeed!" Nadera snarled angrily at her. She tried to use the ring she was using in the ritual to control her mother, but was shocked that she was unable to.

"Your magic is unable to effect me. I'm a halfa now. Just like you, your brother, and your father are. Unless you have a doll of both halves of me your magic is useless. Now why don't you free these nice humans and return them back to your father and brother?" Specter suggested kindly.

"How about I you take your place in the ceremony? Take that!" Nadera shouted firing ghost lighting at her with one hand and hurled fire with the other.

Lady Specter dodged the attack and sent her own ghostly chain at her daughter. She deliberately missed her. "Please stop this Nadera. I don't want to hurt you!"

"You already hurt me! You can't pretend that you actually loved me! You can't possibly be able to justify the injustice done to me! I will have my revenge!" Nadera screamed flying through the air at her mom.

Specter went intangible and invisible. Nadera looked around trying to use her ghost sense to find her. Suddenly a ghost ray hit her from behind. When she turned she was surrounded by two Specters.

Down below another Specter worked furiously to free Phantom from his stake. "Don't worry son. I'll have you free soon as well as your father. I just need to undo your sister's magic."

"Don't worry about me worry about the humans! You need to free them before the flames consume them!" Phantom warned her.

"Don't worry I'm just a clone. Your real mom is trying to free Vlad and Danny before it's to late. Now hold still while I try to break these locks," the clone assured him.

Meanwhile Danny and Vlad were in deep trouble. The flames were already starting to burn through their shoes and were leaping up at their faces. There was nothing they could do to stop it. "HELP! I DON'T WANT TO BE BARBUCUED!" Danny screamed.

"Would somebody please save us before my Italian suit is destroyed!" Vlad wailed.

"Calm down you two. I'm going to try to use my royal stone to put out the flames. Hopefully this will work," Specter mused touching her chocker. Instantly a pale blue light engulfed the flames in an attempt to smother them.

At first it seemed to work. The flames started to retreat leaving the two struggling humans alone. Soon they were all, but gone. Specter was smiling happily at her progress when a powerful ghost stinger was sent at her disrupting her.

"I'm not as stupid as you assume Mother. This has gone on long enough. Time for a little magical assist! _Trapest Bindest Powerlessness Strip! Gortao Showna Leta Magica!" _Nadera shouted with a sweeping gesture.

Her magic was doubled by the power of her amythesis pendent. Specter tried to resist the pull, but it was too much for her. She soon found herself tied to final stake and stared helplessly as the flames started up again. "No, please Nadera don't do this. We love you."

"She's telling the truth my little princess. Don't cross a line you can't cross back over," Plasmius warned her struggling to break free.

"Sis, if you part human now then use your human heart! You know this is wrong. You don't need to hurt people to feel loved and respected!" Phantom pleaded.

Nadera, who was back in position gazed at her ghost family one by one. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. When she gazed down at her human family her heart raced. It wasn't to late to stop this.

Skull shouted at her from down below. "Don't let them mess with your mind! Think about all the pain and suffering you have dealt with. The loneliness and betrayal you have felt. Let them pay for it!"

Nadera wiped the tears from her eyes and glared at them. Her doubts were banished from her mind. This is what she had waited centuries for and nothing was going to stop her. "It is time for the retribution! Let the ceremony proceed!"

Nadera made a sweeping gesture and spread her arms wide apart. Her eyes took on a whitish glow and unearthly wind began to wrap itself around her body. She opened her mouth and began to sing the incantation. "_Fala Mala Sala Orla Absorption Plasmius, Absorption, Phantom, Absorption, Specter, Sacrifice life-forces Danny and Vlad!"_

On the ground the inscriptions lit up brightly. They encompassed the voodoo doll writing the inscriptions all over it causing the doll to light up. At the same time the live counterparts started to scream as they felt themselves started to feel themselves being pulled into Nadera. They tried to resist, but the personal affects held them there. Things weren't looking good.

"We got them to help them! If Nadera absorbs them then nothing will be able to stop her!" Danny yelled as the flames ravage around him.

"Well how to you suggest we do that when we can't free ourselves! And even if we did how do you suggest we fight her? We don't have any powers!" Vlad replied hotly.

Danny felt his mind whirling. There was something he wasn't getting. It was like he had all the pieces to the puzzle, but was unable to put them together.

_"Got to think. What is it I'm missing?"_ Danny thought scrunching his eyes closed. He remembered that Phantom told him Nadera's magic was controlled by her emotions, he knew that her ghost family still loved her and wanted to save her as well as that part of Nadera doubted this whole thing. But it was the last line of the prophecy that was the final piece. _"But be aware of the heart of humans and a mother's love for her child."_ That was it!

"Vlad I think I know how to defeat Nadera!"

"Well please share already!"

"Its so simple! It's the last line of the prophecy that's the key. The heart of humans combined with the love of the mother can defeat her without killing her. Think about it. Nadera's magical powers are powered by emotions. So lets use our own emotions to fight back. Grab my hand and think about the thing you love the most and try to be pure hearted!" Danny ordered grabbing his hand.

Danny and Vlad both began to think about the things that mattered the most for them. The people they loved and the places they cared about. Soon the flames died away and they were free of their bonds. It was time to fight.

"Come on we have to join with our ghost halves and help Lady Specter. Focus your energies on your ghost half and merge!" Danny ordered reaching out for his ghost half as Vlad did the same. Almost at once they felt themselves joined up with the ghost halves again.

"NO! I won't let my plans fail!" cried Nadera.

"I think its time to put you in a time out. I'll take care of the zombies you two hold her off for awhile." Danny ordered as he flew off. Touching his medallion he used it powers to cage the zombie ghost up.

Meanwhile Plasmius used his clip to send spheres at her hoping to ensnare her, but no success. Nadera was just too strong to be taken out by an individual.

"We have to work together! All three of us must use our stones powers to encase her in a crystal shell! That's the only way to block her magic. Join your powers with me. Nadera please forgive me," Specter whispered as the trio surrounded her.

Nadera tried to block their attack, but was unable to. The combine power of three royal stones was enough to trap her. Danny caught her before she smashed into the ground.

Specter used her powers to fetch all the voodoo dolls so they could undo the magic upon them. "We must hurry and leave this place before the zombie ghost break free. If we head to Clockwork's tower he can separate Jazz from Nadera and me oww," she started to say before she started to fall from the sky.

Plasmius dived bomb after her and caught her. He looked at her concerned. "Lady Specter? What's wrong with you? You seem so weak."

"I used up almost all my energy in that fight. I must be taken to Clockwork and separated from my host before it's to late. Please hurry," she begged. Two rings of hot pink light formed around her waist and transformed her back into a human. Who it was surprised them.

"MOM!"

"MADDIE!"

"Look normally I hit you for holding my mother, but right now we need to haul butt and get to Clockwork so lets go." Danny ordered as the two halfas flew away as fast as they could.


	11. Closure

Danny and Vlad flew through the Ghost Zone as fast as they could while being very gentle with the people they were carrying. It was very strange to find their way unhindered because all the ghosts were still to afraid to show themselves.

They finally arrived at their destination and entered through the door. They looked around, but they didn't see Clockwork anywhere. "Where could he be?"

"I have no idea. I've never actually met the Ghost of Time myself, but I have heard a great deal about him. But wherever he is, he better show up fast because my arms are about to fall off."

"Funny I thought you couldn't wait to get your arms around my mom," Danny replied sarcastically.

Before Vlad could respond with an angry retort a coughing sound alerted them that they weren't alone. Spinning around they came face to face with young Clockwork. He looked pretty bad.

"I am very pleased to see that the two of you manage to survive your ordeal. I know you have many questions that need answering, but right now is not the time. I need to separate Jazz from Nadera and Maddie from Specter. It shall only take a few minutes. Please place them down on the couch," Clockwork instructed patiently.

Doing as they were told they laid the women gently down on the couch. Clockwork flew over them and raised his time scepter over Nadera/Jazz. "Time Surge!" he shouted.

A soft glow enveloped the crystallized ghost. There was a slight tearing sound as the human half and ghost half were separated from each other.

The moment they were separated Jazz's body slipped free from the crystal prison and hovered in the air. With a slight gesture from Clockwork the voodoo doll of Jazz released her soul and sent it back to her body. Jazz gave a slight gasp as her soul was reunited with her body. She soon settled on the ground sleeping.

Nadera remained in her crystal prison for the moment. Asleep and unaware of what was going on.

"JAZZ! Is she okay? What are the lasting effects of having Nadera being in her body? Will she remember anything?" Danny asked hurriedly as he rushed over and knelt down next down to his sister.

"Your sister is fine young man. The only lasting effect from Nadera being in her body will be trace memories of Nadera's life. On the other hand she will have no memory of the last few days of her life," Clockwork explained tiredly as he changed into an old man.

"While I'm thrilled that young Jasmine will be okay, I really would think its time you separated Maddie from Lady Specter and then answer some questions for us," Vlad insisted

"I'm to weak from the injuries I received from Nadera's attack to separate Lady Madeline Specter and Maddie Fenton from one another. I need to recharge. I would be able to answer any questions you have during the mean time."

"Question one. Is all of it true? What she showed and told us is it true?" Danny asked.

"And if it is true why in the name of all things ghostly didn't you tell either of us? It would have saved us a lot trouble, not to mention prevented all this!" Vlad snapped.

"Don't presume you can yell at me just because we are kin understand?" Clockwork threatened Vlad. "Now what Nadera said is true. You are her human father and brother and carry the ghost ones inside of you. I am her uncle. And the events you saw are true to an extent."

"An extent? What's that suppose to mean?" Danny wondered.

"It goes hand in hand why I didn't tell you. From her point of view what you saw was true. To others it was somewhat true. It depends on how you look at the facts," Clockwork explained.

"So since you didn't have any facts or proof to back up what you knew to be true you let us decide for ourselves about Nadera and the strange visions we've been having," Vlad concluded.

"Yes. I knew this day would come for over six hundred years. And for six hundred years I've been dreading this moment. My niece attacking, you two regaining your memories, the rebirth of Lady Specter, all of it. Now I must make the most difficult choice in my entire life. To save the life of my beloved niece or let her be killed by the Observants," Clockwork said sighing unhappily. He went through his entire series of transformation, all frowning unhappily.

"What are you talking? How can a ghost die? Why would these Observants want her dead?" Danny asked more confused then ever.

"Maybe it would be best if you started at the beginning. Starting with why you left Nadera alone with those zombie ghosts? I think that's highly irresponsible of you," Vlad said crossing his arms.

"Perhaps it was, but it was not by choice believe me. If you must know the whole truth I was much closer to Nadera then my own brother. We were both alike in many ways. Both of us were loners, we had incredible powers, and were misunderstood by others. But mostly we cared about the welfare of all ghosts and our world. I knew she was unhappy at times with her spot in the afterlife, but she seemed to be okay. I knew in my heart she didn't hate her family. That emotion was for her fathers little friends and my employers, the Observants."

"You keep mention my former life's helpers, the Observants. I fail to understand why an order that does nothing but watch and never acts could cause so much trouble. What did they do that was so terrible?" Vlad demanded.

"What they did is tied together with the prophecy I made, the reason Nadera believes I abandoned her, and why you two are under my protection. When my brother and his wife ruled he put those two in charge of making sure to deal with any threat to both worlds. They would watch and act upon it. It was a surprise to me that they hadn't observed the growing rebellion and I myself failed to foresee the tragedy that was about to unfold."

"I was here at my tower when the attack happened. I immediately headed for the palace, but was blocked by rebellious ghosts. It took a long time to get past them and by the time I did arrive it was almost to late. I found my brother, my sister in law, and my nephew greatly injured and bleeding ectoplasm all over the throne room with the Observants hovering over them. I knew at once I could do nothing to prevent them from dieing so I decided to try something else in attempt to save them. Using my powers I performed a powerful act and reverted the three of them into pure ectoplasm and stored them is special canisters. I hoped to one day bond them to humans and give them a second chance at life. It was only after I performed the spell that I noticed Nadera was gone. I could sense her life force, but was unsure of where she was. I ordered the Observants to find her and bring her back to my tower at once. I have regretted that decision ever since," Clockwork told them forlornly.

"Why? You just saved our past selves from death. You sent out a search party for Nadera. Why are you so upset by that?" Danny pressed.

"Because of what happened next. The Observants found Nadera in the village of Spiritala. They already thought Nadera was dangerous for practicing magic and feared that if she was brought back she would stake her claim to the throne plunging the Ghost Zone into a worse state of chaos then it already was. So using most of the power they decided to act for the first and hopefully last time. They imprisoned her in the village for a hundred years hoping by then they would be able to reestablish order and that she would be more manageable. Obviously she became more of a threat with a combination of magic, ghost, and royal stone powers."

"When I found out I was furious. But there was nothing I could do to change it. I vowed then and there to protect the remaining members of my family. Using my powers I was able to see in the future, but for the first time it wasn't clear. That disturbed me. It forced me to create the prophecy and hope for the best. In the meantime I would search for the most compatible people for my brother and his family. I found them in you two. As for Lady Specter, I needed someone who had strong connections to you two and Nadera's human host. I found that in your mother, Danny," Clockwork said turning to face the halfas.

"Compatibility? I'm afraid I don't understand. Wait does that mean you're the one who gave us our ghost halves?"

"And are you responsible for my ectoacne!"

"Yes, I gave you your ghost halves. When I discovered humans were trying to get into our world I started evaluating them trying to find the perfect match for Plasmius and Phantom. When I found Vlad I positioned the canister right next to where the portal would open. The surge of ectoenergy was able to bind human DNA and ghost ectoplasm together. Unfortunately the first attempt had a bad side effect. Your ectoacne, but that was only because you got hit in the face instead of your whole body."

"And Lady Madeline Specter? How did Maddie become a halfa?" Vlad questioned.

"Nadera needed my ectoplasm to complete the ceremony. She had already tried once so Clockwork hid the canister in his scepter. After Nadera returned to the Ghost Zone with you two he crawled over to Maddie and poured the ectoplasm over her body. It only took a few minutes for the bonding to be completed," A voice commented from behind them. They turned to the couch were Maddie was sitting up, but it hadn't been Maddie's voice. It was Specter's.

The newest halfa immediately transformed back into Lady Specter. She hovered a bit unsteadily in the air and then floated next to her daughter. She gazed down at her fondly and gently placed a hand on her crystal prison. "My sweet child I wish it hadn't come to this. How often I've dreamed of this moment while I was free floating ectoplasm," she said softly a tear falling down her face.

She looked up at Clockwork and gave a faint smile "Even in my ectoplasmic state I could hear everything you said my old friend. I often wondered why you broke your promise to protect your family when you hadn't broken your promise to give us a chance at life again. I now know that you didn't. I should have known it was those two. Vladimir should never have created them."

"My brother did what he thought was best Madeline. Despite what they did to Nadera, they have accomplished much good these past centuries. Are you sure you should be controlling your host right now? You need to conserve your strength and I need to separate you two," he replied anxiously.

"That can wait a few more minutes. I need to take care of some things right now before I lose my chance to act. I haven't much time and these two need to understand so much in such a short time," she responded.

"What do you mean Lady Specter? Before you answer let me complement you on a job well done. Your chain power rocked! Not to mention you were very brave and courageous." Danny said.

"Not to mention your ability to use your stones power was to be admired. I also thought your ability to strategize was wonderful. You should feel proud of yourself because clearly you are a remarkable woman," Vlad added.

"Always the flatter aren't you? Well what you say is true and why shouldn't it be? After all I spent most of my youth fighting for our independence and then twenty years as the ruling Lady of the Ghost Zone. I was shocked by the overthrow, but eventually I understood why my people did it. I suppose its one of the reasons that you two received my husband and my son's ectoplasm," she mused.

"Does this have to do with the compatibility that was mentioned earlier? I still don't get it," Danny confessed.

"I think I do. I think a bonding as they call it, only works if you find a human and a ghost who are very much alike and if you have a family the best way to keep them together is to find people with relations to one another," Vlad explained.

"Correct, but another reason you two were chosen was to teach my family some well needed humility and humble us. My husband was a loyal man and a great ruler, a real hero. A lot like Danny Phantom is today. So I suspect Clockwork here wanted to teach Plasmius about why to much power can corrupt. The same goes for my son except he was more arrogant and selfish at times. Learning to help others out with his powers could be the most rewarding thing that ever happened," Specter said smiling happily before she started to cough.

Vlad and Danny looked at her concerned. She wasn't looking to hot. Sweat was starting to drip down from her forehead and they could see her trembling. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"In a manner of speaking I am. My ectoplasm was so badly damaged that even being stored in a canister for six centuries hasn't stabilized it. I had hoped that being bonded to a human would keep me stable, but it hasn't. I'm dieing and if I don't leave Maddie soon I could take her with me," she explained coughing again.

"Dieing? I didn't think a ghost could die!" Danny exclaimed.

"Who cares about that if she isn't separated you could lose your mother for good!"

"Enough! I won't allow Maddie Fenton to be harmed. Lady Specter can maintain control for a few more minutes before she needs to be separated. I think she should be allowed this time to say her final farewells before her spirit moves on from this zone," Clockwork suggested in his child form.

"Where exactly does ones spirit go if they die as a ghost?" Vlad wondered out loud before Danny elbowed him.

"Its alright child I don't mind. No one is certain for very few ghost have died a second time. I could end up in Heaven or I could end up in Hell. All I know for certain is I won't be alive as a ghost anymore. I wish there could be another way, but I have no regrets about being reborn," Specter informed Danny gently.

She landed next to Nadera and placed a hand gently on her crystal prison. "How I wish I could hold you one more time, before I leave. Please Clockwork let me hold my child one more time," she begged.

"You know she has to stay imprisoned so we can decide her punishment. Still I don't see the harm in you holding her," he replied giving her a slight nod.

Touching here sapphire chocker she let the power of her royal stone melt away until the crystal had disappeared save for her hands and ankles. Still she didn't awaken from her induced slumber.

Lady Specter cradled her daughter in her arms and rocked her back and forth as if she was a baby. She brushed back a strand of loose hair and gazed fondly at her child. "Oh my sweet Nadera. I wish I had more time to correct all the mistakes I've done with you. A mother should know when her child is unhappy and try everything possible to fix it. That's what parents do. I can only hope that you'll forgive me one day along with the rest of your family. I love you so much Nadera and that will never change no matter what. Don't you ever forget that," she told her squeezing her gently before placing her back down on the couch.

Lady Specter turned to face the two halfas crying and smiling at the same time. "This is very difficult for me. While I'm proud to include you two as part of my family I can only hope that my family will help you two live productive lives. If it's all right with you I like to say good-bye to my family without humans attached. Can you separate please?"

"How do we do that?" Danny asked her.

"To separate from your ghost halves you merely have to press your stones and shout you battle cry. For a short period of time you shall exist as separate entities before being rejoined," Clockwork explained. The two halfas nodded and did as they were told. Soon Plasmius and Phantom were free again.

"My love! Madeline I have missed you so much. I was so scared that I would never see you again," Plasmius exclaimed holding his wife in a tight embrace before kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I have missed you to Vladimir. The thing I missed the most was your gentle touch and kind nature," she replied before setting her sights on her son. "Daniel my wonderful little boy. How I have missed you."

Phantom leapt into his mother's arms and buried his face in her chest crying. It had been so long since he'd been in her presence. He may not have all his memories back yet, but he knew how much he loved his mother. "Mom I love you so much."

"I love you to, both of you with all my heart and soul. Which is why this is the hardest thing for me to do in my life. I don't want to say good bye even though I must."

"Surely Madeline there must be another way. You could stay joined as a halfa or my dear brother can use his powers over time to keep you alive. I don't want to lose you again."

"Yeah Mom we just found each other again after all this time. Surely with the combined powers of the royal stones or Nadera's magic you can stay with us. I want us to be a family again."

Lady Specter stroked their faces and looked at them lovingly. She wanted to stay with her family so badly, but she couldn't stay here and endanger the life of an innocent for own selfish needs. She told them that.

"I know this will be hard on you two, but you must be strong. Not just for yourselves, but for Nadera as well. The three of you will only have each other after I'm gone and you need to take care of each other. I know what she tried to do was wrong and there's no excuse for it, but she is still family and we still love her. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. Promise me you two will find a suitable punishment for her that doesn't include her destruction."

"We will my love. I swear by everything I hold dear that I won't let anything happen to our daughter this time," Plasmius promised.

"Yeah I won't let any crazy Observants hurt my twin sister. You can count on us," Phantom added.

"Thank you both of you I knew I could count on you. I also know I can count on Mr. Fenton and Mr. Masters here to keep you two in check. It is time for me to go. I love you both," Specter said giving them one last hug and kiss before they rejoined their human halves.

She hovered a few inches in the air giving her home one last look before nodding at Clockwork. He pointed his time scepter at her and shouted "Time Surge!" Instantly she was encased in a white glow that separated her from Maddie.

Maddie was placed gently next to Jazz. Neither one of them showed any signs of waking up in the near future. Danny, Vlad, and Clockwork all turned their eyes towards Lady Specter who was already starting to disappear.

"Its alright all things must die even ghost. I shall miss my family, but I'm glad to know they will live on. Take good care of them you two. Clockwork please protect my daughter, promise me."

"I promise Specter. No harm shall come to Nadera while I'm here," Clockwork swore.

"Good. Tell Nadera that I've forgiven her and I'm sorry we won't be able to mend our relationship. I'm almost gone. Blessed be everyone," Lady Specter said as she vanished in a dazzling show of light. She was gone.

"I guess all that remains is to select a punishment for Nadera. I believe Lady Specter chose you two to figure out a punishment for her. Whatever you two decide will be done."

"We have to decide a punishment for the High Priestess/princess of the Ghost Zone? Lovely," Danny wailed.

"Really Daniel how hard can it be? I know I may not be a parent myself, but I think between the two of us we can come up with something suitable," Vlad informed him.

"So my father and brother will be deciding what is to be done with me? Charming," Nadera said startling everyone. "I know everything that is going on. I am greatly distressed that my mother is dead. I never wanted that. I wish that I could have said goodbye. Still I will accept whatever you two deem fit for my punishment. I won't resist you because right now I'm in great pain."

Before they could reply someone else did. "They will not be deciding your punishment former Princess Nadera Apparition. We will be deciding," One Observant stated calmly as they both appeared a few feet from her.

"You have been a danger to both our kind and the human world for to long. Since Clockwork has a biased opinion and these two humans would clearly spare your life we've decided on your punishment. You shall be terminated," the second one said.

"Now wait just a minute. You have no authority to do such a thing! Lady Specter and Clockwork chose Danny and I to find a suitable punishment for her and I intend to do so."

"Don't interfere with this human. You are lucky we are in such a forgiving mood otherwise we eliminate all three of you for the danger you pose,' the first Observant said.

"Nadera has always been a wild card in the grand scheme of things. Her magical abilities combined with her ghost powers and the power of her pendent make her too much of a threat alive. Its time to finish what we started centuries ago," the second one told them.

"You can't do this. Your oath forbids you from acting! That's why you chose me to deal with her. As her uncle I'm sure I could keep an eye on her," Clockwork tried to tell them but they refused to listen. The simply phased through him and headed for Nadera intent on destroying her.

That's when Danny sprang into action. He jumped in front of Nadera and held out his glowing hands in a threatening position. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Vlad do the same. "Listen you walking eyeballs. I don't know who you are and right now I really don't care. If you as so much as glide another step closer I'll attack you."

"Your not ghost enough to take on us boy. Now move aside so we can deal with this dark priestess once and for all!" The Observant said moving closer. Big mistake.

Touching his emerald medallion he let the power flow into his body. He started to glow bright green all over his body. Thrusting his hands upward he shouted "Phantom Shapes!" Almost at once all sorts of ghostly objects filled the air around him. He then ordered them to attack the two ghosts.

Vlad wasn't far behind. Touching his ruby clip he let the new powers flow around him. His newfound sense as a parent guided him as he called out for his new power. "Ghostly Waves!" Instantly a wave of hot pink energy crashed down upon them forcing them away from Nadera.

Before the Observants could retaliate Clockwork pressed the button on his time scepter. Enough was enough. "Time Out!" Instantly the two ghosts were frozen, but he had pulled a time loop trick to keep everyone else unfrozen.

"I will deal with these two while you come up with a suitable punishment for Nadera. I shall be back shortly," Clockwork said before gliding away.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why? After all I did to you two why come to my defense?" Nadera asked curiously.

"Because family sticks together no matter what. Listen I know you've had a hard life and were mistreated, but that's not an excuse for trying to kill us," Danny said.

"I know that and I am truly sorry. Its just that revenge has kept me going for so long its hard to let it go," she replied.

"I can relate to that child. For so long I've been mad at Jack for what he did to me I was blind to everything around me. It took you and your blunt talk to make me see the light. So I believe that I and Daniel have come up with a suitable punishment for you that doesn't include death," Vlad informed her.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Together they both said "Probation."

"Oh probation? Well its better then a permanent grounding. All right tell me your terms and I would hurry. My friend Skull will be searching for me and this is the first place he'll look."

"First off you have to spend a year assisting Clockwork out to make up for the horrors you committed or tried to," Danny said.

"Next you may maintain your leadership over the zombie ghosts. You're the only one they'll listen to. We need to make sure they don't wreck havoc in the Ghost Zone or the human world," Vlad stated.

"You also can't go to the human world or use your magic on other ghosts unless it's an emergency. I believe that's all," Danny said getting a nod from Vlad. That about covered it.

"All right. I accept your terms, but on two conditions. And I'm not taking no for an answer," Nadera replied.

They looked at each other curious to what she had in mind. Still she was going along with their terms it wouldn't hurt to agree to hers. Nodding they asked what their terms were.

"First off I want you two to visit me occasionally. I want to really get to know both sides of my father and brother. Second off, I want the two of you to stop fighting for good. Your family and despite what you make think of each other that counts for something. Besides if you don't fight so much then no innocent people will be harmed. So do we have a deal?" she asked.

"Deal sis," Danny said.

"Great now can you get me out of this crystal prison?" Nadera asked.

"I'll take care of that. Time Surge!" Clockwork said as he floated back into the room accompanied by Skull who was looking rather angry. He smiled joyfully when he spotted his mistress.

"Mistress! You are unharmed! I was very concerned when I saw those two fly off with you. Are you all right? Do you want me to harm them for making you lose the ultimate power?" Skull asked.

"I'm fine Skull everything is fine. A lot has changed in the last half hour. I don't want you to harm my brother or my father. I don't care about losing the aliment power because I got something better now. Right now I need you to go back to our home and take care of things until I return okay? Can you do that for me?" she asked. He nodded and left.

"I think its time for you two to return to the human world. You've been gone for long enough," Clockwork suggested.

"But what about my parents missing equipment and my mom and Jazz's memories? What about everyone who's at my house? I can't just reappear like nothing happened," Danny pointed out.

"Not to mention we can't explain why a ghost would kidnap either of us," Vlad added.

"I'll take care of that for you. Bring me the voodoo dolls. I'll perform a little magic so you won't have to worry. Once I'm done the dolls will be useless," Nadera said reverting back to her priestess clothes.

They gave her the dolls, which she then placed, in a protective circle. Raising her hands she began to chant._ Mysterion Flamese Cortora Vicit! Memory alteration and curse removal octora!"_ The dolls glowed a bright purple and mist escaped from them indicating they no longer worked on their counterparts.

"It's done. The voodoo dolls no longer work and I've modified their memories so they don't remember you being kidnapped. Instead the four of you were hanging out and came home to find Masters visiting your parents. Your mom and sister have had their memory gaps filled in so don't worry about that. And for your next question Danny, no your costumes won't stay the way they are now. You'll only be able to achieve super ghost status in dire emergencies. Well you better hurry home because everyone is going to start waking up. Don't worry about the equipment I already teleported it back home," Nadera assured them.

"Then I guess this is good bye. I'll see you soon sis. Try to stay out of trouble," Danny advised giving her a hug.

"I will little brother I will."

"Take care of yourself and next time you visit try to not destroy my football collection," Vlad told her as he squeezed her tightly.

"I'll try not to Dad, but no promises. I love you both," Nadera replied stepping back.

With a wave of his scepter Clockwork sent the two to halfas and females back to the lab. They reappeared in human form and quickly checked over everyone as they started to wake up.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is coming downstairs to check something in the lab," Maddie said rubbing her head.

"Yeah where is the ghost that attacked us?" Jack demanded.

"No ghost attacked. An ecto blaster just fell off the table and hit you all. Its nothing to worry about," Danny assured them.

"Are you sure Danny? I could have sworn that I saw a ghost kidnap you," Sam stated. She glared at Masters suspiciously.

"I'm sure Sam. Listen why don't you free go upstairs to my room and I'll join you in a minute? I have to escort Vlad out," he told them.

"Ahh do you have to go V-man? You only got here a few hours ago," Jack whined.

"Sorry Jack business duty calls. It was nice to see you and Maddie again. I better be going," Vlad said quickly exiting the lab with Danny right on his heels.

Once outside the two halfas looked at each other unsure of where they stood now that they knew the truth. Their ghost memories were slowly seeping into the human ones confusing them. One thing was certain they were now complete again.

"So what now? Where do we stand?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure Daniel sorry Danny. We're family by ectoplasm and by relationships. One thing is certain I no longer have the desire to harm your or your father. I will leave your family be. Perhaps in the future we will be able to determine how best to deal with our relationship. As for now I think a cease fire is in order wouldn't you agree?"

"Definitely. It will be nice not having to fight you. Well take care of yourself. I'll see you soon because we're going to visit Nadera together," Danny said shaking his hand. Vlad returned the firm handgrip. Taking a quick glance around he changed into Plasmius and flew off home.

"What was that all about? I thought you two hated each other?" Tucker said from the front steps. Both Sam and him were looking at Danny strangely.

"I thought you were in my room with Valerie."

"She's up there waiting for us. We decided to keep an eye on you and Masters. Care to explain what just happened?"

"Let's just say it's been a long day and I'll tell you another time. Now come on lets go hang," Danny said as they reentered the house together.


End file.
